One Boy, One Girl, Back at School AGAIN!
by mysteriouse Ramen
Summary: This is the second part of One Boy, One Girl! no summary for this one because the whole first summary practically is it! please read that one first of you want it to make sence! Chapter 7 up!!!
1. Default Chapter

One Boy, One Girl, Back to School Again!  
  
"Why oh why me?"  
  
Yup school had started. Back to hell on Earth. Miroku Inuyasha and Sango were all in the hall. Little Shippo had been taken in by his loving aunt and he visited the three in their dorms once a week. ( sorry Shippo fans!) Inuyasha continued to hate school with a passion along with Sango and Miroku. But no one loathed that college more than him. Miroku and Sango were still 'boyfriend and girlfriend'. Sesshoumoru was a teacher at that damn college and Kouga was a student in many of the three's classes. Ask for Kagome? No one heard from her. All they knew is that she was fine with her family and that they hoped she was doing well.  
  
"sigh" Inuyasha walked along the hall with the other two, his eyes focused on the floor.  
  
"Damn Inuyasha! You really do miss her!"  
  
"What do you mean Sango?"  
  
"all morning 'sigh' 'sigh' that is all that has come out of your mouth and we know that for once in your life it doesn't associate with school!" Miroku piped in. Inuyasha opened his mouth to respond but was cut short by the ringing of the bell.  
  
"damn . ." Inuyasha said with fire in his eyes as he stalked towards the first class room where Sesshoumoru was the teacher and Rin was the teacher's aid. (she is a lil older of course!)  
  
Let me just tell you now! Their college is REALLY weird definitely abnormal but still like school. The dances are different and stuff but you will still like it I hope!  
  
Inuyasha just sat in the back with the other two and closed his eyes not paying attention to anything going on.  
  
"We have a new student today!" Rin announced with a smile.  
  
Even this didn't catch Inuyasha's attention. He was too deep I thought.  
  
"Her name is Kagome Higurashi!"  
  
Neither Sango nor Miroku had been paying attention.  
  
"What!?" Inuyasha yelped out of his trance and fell to the floor, causing Kagome to look down at him.  
  
"Inuyasha!?" she wailed "Miroku!? Sango!?" she added.  
  
"Kagome!" all three yelped as they ran up to her and embraced her in a death hug.  
  
"Oh Kagome I thought I would never see you again!" Inuyasha said, voice dripping with affection.  
  
"Ya Kagome he was moping around all morning!" Sango and Miroku added as Inuyasha blushed. Their happy moment was corrupted by someone else in the class. . . . .  
  
"It's you two!" a boy with a mouse on his shoulder jumped up and pointed an accusing finger at Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
"it is you the French dude at the restaurant!" Inuyasha exclaimed.  
  
Kouga began slowly backing towards the door still facing them with a weird deranged look on his face. His finger continued to point as he continued to walk out the door.  
  
" I I I will get my revenge!" he stated continuing to back away as everyone continued to stare.  
  
He lowered his hand and gripped the door knob pulling it closed without once taking his eyes off of them. Then half the class including the four at the front could here what was outside the door.  
  
"well that was smooth Aphid!" they heard a loud thud as he tripped and a muffled "ouch".  
  
"Well that was . . . unique. . ." Inuyasha commented as they were all still in the same hugging position as they were turned toward the door with wide eyes and their mouths shaped like a perfect o.  
  
"umm . . yes that was . . I assume you know each other?" Rin said with the same expression as everyone in the class.  
  
"Yes I was their roommate for the summer!" Kagome said cheerfully.  
  
"Oh well if you are such good friends then you and Sango can share a dorm if you want . . she was going to be alone . ."  
  
"Yes I'd love to! If that is okay with you Sango!" Kagome said with bright eyes.  
  
"Of course! . . I love your cat!"  
  
Inuyasha sighed at that comment and thanked Ms. Rin ( they just called her Rin) for not sending them to detention.  
  
"No problem Inuyasha! Now why don't you all take a seat in back together before Mr. Sesshoumoru walks in!" she said making shooing motions with her hands and smiling.  
  
Sesshoumoru walked in and started this fifty year long lecture about the school and how it is a 'privilege' to go there. The four in the back didn't give a 'rat's ass' what was going on and just somewhat slept the whole period. Suddenly the bell went off startling the three. They all started to get up when Rin yelled at everyone to listen with a cheery smile. WAY the HELL TOO cheery for actually having to be student or teacher at THAT school.  
  
"Guys! I know it is only the first day and this is coming REALLY early but I need to announce few things. . . the first is that in a couple of days, here, in science, we are going to be paring you up and you have to take car of a fake baby! That you will have to feed and care for! And remember these have little computer chips in them so they are meant to act like a real baby and they WILL tell us if you took care of them or not. ."  
  
Blank Stares . .  
  
"Second . . . we will be having MANY dances this year . . the first one will be in three weeks! It is called the Sady Hawkin's Dance! (is that how you spell it?)  
  
Blink, Blink  
  
"Oh and we have just decided! That we are going to pair you up now for the baby thing and give you your report sheets with your problems and such. We randomly selected the pair before you got here, same with the problem sheet!"  
  
Stare  
  
"Okay . . Miroku . . and Katrina!"  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" Miroku screeched and fell to the floor dramatically gripping his head.  
  
"Umm is there something wrong with something . . Miroku?"  
  
"YES! Me and Sango are a couple! Therefor we should learn how to work together! PLEASE!" Big Big dewy eyes . . .  
  
"sigh okay . . . . . . . get together anyone who doesn't want to pick pr just didn't ask anyone just come up here and I'll randomly select you. And when you get together in your groups I'll give you a random problem sheet. So no complaining!"  
  
"YES!" Miroku screeched as he quickly jumped off the floor and held the blushing Sango's hand.  
  
Everyone began to pair up with loud chatter and giggles. Inuyasha and Kagome just stood there silently.  
  
When Sango and Miroku had gotten back with their problem the walked up to the two blushing kids.  
  
"wellllll . . . .?" Sango said slowly and expectantly.  
  
"What?" Inuyasha asked clearly confused and trying to act innocent if he hadn't done anything.  
  
"Aren't you two going to get together . .?" Miroku answered for Sango, with the same expectant look that Sango had.  
  
"Oh umm . . .well . . ::::Blush::::" Kagome said meekly then turned to Inuyasha.  
  
"Do you want to be my husband?"  
  
"Umm . sure!"  
  
"Okay!"  
  
The other two rolled their eyes and then dragged them up top get their problem sheet.  
  
"What!?" Kagome yelped as she read the sheet.  
  
"What is it . . ?" Inuyasha asked as he took the sheet and began to read it.  
  
"No! this damn thing is going to keep us up all night! It has coup! Damn bubbles in it's throat that makes it cry! SHIT!"  
  
"Ha! Our baby is perfectly healthy and a little girl!" Miroku mocked the other two sticking his tongue out while singing "na na na na na!"  
  
"WHY YOU--!" Inuyasha said when he was about to kill the perv when Sango had already whacked him causing him to bite his tongue HARD and whimpered.  
  
"I can already tell . . . this school hasn't changed and it is. Still . going. To. Be. HELL!" Inuyasha whined as they headed off for the next class. . . the subject FROM hell . .. MATH!  
Well there is the first chapter . . . slow start . . but it will get better. I am also writing a fic where the Inuyasha gang goes to Camp! -^ ^- hell shall break loose! Summary:  
  
What happens when the Inuyasha gang goes to summer camp? LOTS OF MAYHEM! All hell shall break loose when they are challenged to do stuff because it is a "team-work" camp as the councilors constantly remind them. Love, Hate, Semi-Death, Screaming, Yelling, Ghosts, and Getting lost in forest, with hikes, and cabins . .rolls eyes what do you think will happen?  
  
It will be named:  
  
"The Love, Hate Summer Camp of Death"  
  
I'm writing the first chapter right now so look for it if it interests you! Next chapter:  
  
"oh boy . . school . . and Inuyasha a FATHER!?"  
  
Arigato for staying with me  
  
Choa! 


	2. Ya school is definitely back And Inuya...

One Boy, One Girl, Back At School AGAIN!  
  
"Ya school is definitely back . . And Inuyasha . . a Father!?  
  
~MyStErIoUs RaMeN*~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't Own Inuyasha! But damnit! I WILL MUWAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Once again dragged of to an insane mental institute  
  
School had been HELL on the first day. Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango were all in one dorm going over the day and their little problem sheet for their child-to-be.  
  
"I'm gonna be a bad bad father . ." Inuyasha stated grimacing.  
  
"Why is that Inuyasha?"  
  
"Because I'm gonna kill the damn thing within an hour of it crying!" Inuyasha stated evilly with a grimace on his face.  
  
"No you will NOT kill it!" Kagome said sternly.  
  
"Give me one good reason!"  
  
Kagome got a mischievous smile on her face as she moved over and sat in Inuyasha lap and began to twirl his hair in her fingers.  
  
"Umm . . uh . ." Inuyasha stuttered holding his breath without realizing it.  
  
"Now come on huney you aren't rewally going to kill the baby are you?" she asked with a pouty face.  
  
"N-no I guess not. . ."  
  
"thank you Inuyasha" she cooed as she reached up and grabbed his chin and gave him a seductive smile. She was going to pull him in for a gebtle kiss of thanks when he already took advantage of the situantion and mashed his lips against hers. Miroku and Sango were turning purple with trying to surpress laughter but they were doing a very poor job of it.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome fell off the bed but kept kissing which caused Miroku and Sango to grimace but then bust out in laughter on the floor.  
  
Inuyasha reluctantly broke away from the 'kissy-ish kissing' he was up to, to yell at the other two.  
  
"Hey can you shut up!? Can't you see we are having a moment and you two have done this bef-"  
  
he was stopped when Kagome grew impatient and pulled his face down to hers again.  
  
The other two rolled their eyes and sat there waiting for the time when the other two would FINALLY stop kissing. But it didn't end soon. The only reason why they stopped is when Kagome felt something furry brush against her hand. She opeded one eyes to see on top of her hand that was on Inuyasha back was none other than the little demented French mouse Aphid!  
  
She screamed in a panicked way into Inuyasha's lips and mouth witch brought him out of his little trance to see what was the matter.  
  
"whaaaaaaaa . . ?" he whined clealry enjoying the kiss they just has and not to happy that they had to be interrupted.  
  
She just stared up at his back with a scared, panicked, pale look. "What!?" he asked getting annoyed.  
  
"I-Inuyasha! I-it's a m-mouse!" She shrieked throwing him off of her including the mouse. Inuyasha's heads hit the night stand and he fell swirly eyes onto the floor with his hand twitching.  
  
Miroku and Sango were now on the floor in silent fits of laughter with tears streaming out of their eyes as they witnessed Kagome's little dance. Aphid ran out of the room for dear life. As Kagome pulled out a mallet and began pounding the floor with it.  
  
Inuyasha finally came to with Kagome clutching to him whimpering the word "mouse" over and over again.  
  
The night pretty much went the same and so did the next day. The students had all done the smart thing and acted stupid so that the teachers wouldn't have to assign them homework. It was Science class and everyone was pretty much no less than excited about their babies.  
  
"Okay guys!" Rin stated obviously doing more than Sesshoumoru in the class even though he was the TEACHER.  
  
"I will be calling you up one at a time by couples randomly, where you will do a tiny fake marriage and you will receive your babies!" Rin clapped her hands and said a couple of groups before she finally hit Kagome and Inuyasha.  
  
"Kagome and Inuyasha?"  
  
They both stood up and went to the front of the class where Inuyasha put on a little bow tie and Kagome slipped on a veil. They were both handed little plastic but authentic looking rings.  
  
"Inuyasha . . do you take Kagome?"  
  
"Yes I do"  
  
"and Kagome do you take Inuyasha?"  
  
"Yup!"  
  
Okay you may now umm .. er . . hug the bride!"  
  
Too late Inuyasha and Kagome had alrwady started kissing until they realized they were in front of the class when the children began 'oo'ing and 'aww' ing with some whistles too.  
  
"Umm .. uh well guys! That was unique! . . um here is your little baby boy . . please think of a name and put on each other's rings!"  
  
Inuyasha slid on Kagome's ring and she did the same to Inuyasha.  
  
They took their little props off and Kagome held the baby who was already giving off a fake cough. The couple groaned and held their heads.  
  
Finally it was Miroku and Sango's turn where they pretty much did the same as Kagome and Inuyasha accept they were handed a healthy baby. When all was done Rin announced that they would have that baby for one week and that each class period will be spent with your child and that in the other classes they would excuse the kids to calm their babies if they acted up.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome were already getting a headache as the baby began coughing and crying again. Inuyasha took the baby out of Kagome hands. The baby would just not SHUT UP. That is until Inuyasha held it and rocked it gently.  
  
"How in the HELL did you do that Inuyasha!?" Kagome asked bewildered.  
  
"I don't know I guess I am just a natural father." He shrugged and handed the baby back to Kagome where it began crying again.  
  
"Try feeding it."  
  
She pulled out a little bottle of water and put it in the baby's mouth where it actually consumed the liquid. It stopped crying.  
  
"Damnit Inuyasha! I'm jealous!" Sango shouted from behind them where they were already stressed out. Miroku and Sango tried everything. Rocking it, feeding it, changing it'd little diaper. (yes they have a diaper where the liquid you give it comes out at any time or throws it up .)  
  
Miroku was a wreck.  
  
"What do you want you damn thing!?" Miroku cried dramatically.  
  
"Ha! Who has the better baby now Miroku!? Na na na na na!"  
  
The girls let Inuyasha mock Miroku feeling that he had deserved it for mocking Inuyasha about something that was not true before.  
  
"what are we going to name it Inuyasha?"  
  
"I don't know why don't you name the little guy? I want you to."  
  
"Okay . . how bout you think of one and I think of one and then we noth decide on it okay?"  
  
"alright my name is . . . . . Nayo (nay-yo I SUCK at Names okay!?)" Inuyasha stated mater-o-factly with a proud look on his face.  
  
"screw my name! I love that! Can we name it that please Inuyasha?"  
  
"Sure!" Inuyasha said REALLY PROUD.  
  
"But don't let the fact that you are the only one that can shut these things up, and that you named him let your head swell!"  
  
"What makes you think my head will swell!? I feel so loved . ." Inuyasha pouted playfully.  
  
She smiled sweetly at him and then turned to the freaked out and extremely PISSED OFF couple behind them.  
  
"Hey what did you name your baby?"  
  
"we named her Legiaa." (Leg-I-ah)  
  
"Oh what a pretty name! Quit stressing! Give that baby to me!" Kagome snatched the fake "Geeking" out baby and handed it to Inuyasha.  
  
He followed what he knew was expected of him and rocked the baby in the special way he did. The baby stopped crying and he gave it back to Miroku. Miroku in return gave him a blank evil stare of jealousy and hatred along with Sango. Inuyasha smirked and then chuckled.  
  
"you need to learn how to calm it because remember that damn chip in it's head knows who hold it." Inuyasha smirked again.  
  
The day went fairly well for Inuyasha and Kagome. Because the thing had coup they got to leave every class frequently so they were told they didn't have to do their homework along with some other couples. Whenever the baby cried Kagome would put her two cents in trying to cheer it up and when she failed, which was most of the time, she would hand it to Inuyasha how somehow, shut it up immediately. They all had to spend the night in the same dorms (the boys were on the floor) so that if the baby cried they were both there for it. They were all sleep deprived from the screaming. If one baby was crying and they shut it up and finally drifted back to sleep the OTHER baby would cry waking them all up.  
  
They reluctantly had to get up in the morning and go down to their damn science class where they just dealt with the damn things the whole time. The teachers grew so frustrated that they decided no homework for that week. Which clearly cheered everyone up. And Rin had yet ANOTHER anouncment that morning.  
  
"Hello everyone! I just wanted to tell you all that we noticed a real drop in our student's enthusiasm towards school and that looks bad on our record! So we are all taking you on a field trip to a resort where we will stay for a couple of days by the ocean we will have a list for you on what to pack and how much money it is. It will be on Monday after you turn in your babies on Friday! Thank you!"  
  
Kagome yelped cheerfully and everyone else cheered along with Inuyasha and the others causing practically all the babies in the room to cry so their celebration was cut short with a load groan out of everyone and they all tried to silence the babies.  
  
  
  
Sorry really slow chapter! But things will get rolling once the babies are turned in. May not be updated for a few days because of my starting on my Inuyasha goes to camp thing and my other story "A Sort Of fearie tale"  
  
Arigato! Flame, review whatver! Give me your opinion!  
  
Ciao! 


	3. Ahh, The Returning Of The Babies! And St...

One Boy, One Girl, Back At School AGAIN!  
  
Ahh, The Returning Of The Babies! And Startin' That Once In A Life Time Field Trip!  
That week was pretty much the same. Screaming Babies and hell. Miroku and Sango had large bags under their eyes with tousled hair all the time trying to make the 'damn thing' shut up. Kagome was practically in heaven. I mean think about it. Your husband could shut the 'damn thing' up in a heartbeat and gladly give you credit at school. He was hot 'sexy' and too cool. He was affectionate to her and she was totally in love with him. I mean wouldn't that just be a dream? And jealous friends all around to loath you two because you two are so perfect together but love you because you make such a cute couple. Ya it was the life.  
  
With just recapping over that past week she decided to go visit him in his dorm.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"ya come in baby."  
  
She giggled 'baby' was her new nickname.  
  
"Hi Inuyasha! I was just thinking about you and I wanted to say 'hi'!" she said cheerfully as she plopped down next to him on the floor.  
  
"Did you bring Sango with you Kagome?"  
  
"No she wasn't there something about going on a date"  
  
"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" Miroku screeched clearly gullible.  
  
"But I'm her husband! Me! Me only! Not anyone else!"  
  
"chill out Miroku I was just kidding but she wasn't there. And besides she won't be your husband tomorrow. Ahh yes . . tomorrow Friday! And then we get a nice weekend and THEN we go to the beach and resort!"  
  
"Sounds great!" Inuyasha said smiling as he watched Miroku glare at him as he picked up the baby rocked it a couple times and it shut up.  
  
"You're such a good husband Inuyasha. I'm glad you are my partner!"  
  
"Ya only because I can shut the 'damn thing' up."  
  
"no no no! I think you are a great husband in general Inuyasha! Besides you're cute!" Kagome had obviously gotten friendlier toward everyone especially Inuyasha, much to his delight. I think she was just on the I- don't-have-homework trip that wouldn't last long. And then after the field trip it would be hell and mood swings all over again. The poor boys would be come after at each side by both Sango and Kagome.  
  
"Kewl!" he said happily as Sango came crashing through the door.  
  
"Oh there you are Kagome! Hey boys!"  
  
"How's my husband-that-won't-be-tomorrow doing?"  
  
"I'm doing fine my lovely Sango!"  
  
"Good!" she set down her overly-loaded pack and Gave Miroku a kiss.  
  
"Hey! What about me Kagome! I'm your husband!" Inuyasha said clearly miffed with a jealous blush on his cheeks.  
  
"Well oh excuse me mister I-can-shut-the-damn-baby-up" Kagome said as she leaned over and kissed her 'husband'.  
  
"Man I'm hungry!" Inuyasha whined.  
  
"as usual!" Miroku piped in. Inuyasha just sent him the age old death glare and grabbed Kagome;s wrist and gave Sango and Miroku the 'look' that threatened them if they didn't get up.  
  
"Come on!" Inuyasha said as he dragged everyone out the door and went to the café at the bottom floor of the college.  
  
"hmm it actually really was a good idea to eat here Inuyasha!" Kagome cooed. He smiled glad he had his Ramen. They were all eating contently seeing a lot of people from the college eating around them. Kagome's eyes widened at the sight of a familiar looking boy.  
  
"Oh no Inuyasha hide me!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"oh forget it too late . ." she mumbled as a particularly handsome guy strode over to them. ( not as handsome as Inu-kun!)  
  
"Why hello Kagome! Long time no see! I didn't know you came here!"  
  
"hey Hojo . . ya I do."  
  
"So what might your name be?"  
  
"I'm Inuyasha . ." he noticed the look that was on that damn Hojo's face when he looked at Kagome and Inuyasha didn't like it one bit. He instinctively wrapped his arm around Kagome and sent a death glare at Hojo that could make the sun never set. Kagome knew what was going on and the dumb ass Hojo couldn't tell Inuyasha was close to killing him. She tried to make sure no blood would be shed by wrapping her arm around Inuyasha.  
  
Sango and Miroku just watched trying to hold back laughter at the silent battle between a couple and someone trying to hit on INUYASHA'S girl. Man that is a stupid thing to do.  
  
"Oh Hojo! This is Inuyasha! He's my boyfriend though I know you know his name because you just met! Heh heh!"  
  
Hojo raised an eyebrow at that statement and even thought the word 'boyfriend' was going over and over in his mind he just didn't seem to get the hint the dumb ass.  
  
"Okay Kagome! I'll see you later maybe go to dinner or something!" he walked away with all the girls in the room staring and drooling after him. Everyone at the table rolled their eyes at his stupidity and Sango and Miroku busted out laughing.  
  
"You don't like him do you Kagome?" Inuyasha asked with pleading eyes.  
  
"Oh of course not my Inu-kun!" she said as she playfully tapped his nose. That was good enough for him. He blushed and gave her a charming smile and returned to eating his oh so precious Ramen.  
  
Inuyasha sensed something across the table. Just as he had had a sixth sense for busting evil cheaters at the carnival he also had a talent for just busting people in general.  
  
"MIROKU! Are you still on that!?" he asked with that cute angry twitchy eyebrow as he swiped away a newly placed packet of sweet 'N Low in Miroku's hand.  
  
"Hey!" Miroku whined but Inuyasha just moved the whole entire little stand full of them away so Miroku couldn't get to them.  
  
"Geeze . I don't have ranch and that is bad enough but for them to take away the Sweet 'N Low that is just wrong . . sick and wrong. This sucks. This sucks rocks." Miroku mumbled to himself.  
  
They all quietly went up to Kagome and Sango's dorm where the boys spent the night in their room on the floor illegally so that way they could spend the last night with the evil babies. If it cried during the night (Inuyasha and Kagome's child) Inuyasha would just wake up and rock it saying either " It's okay mama's here. ." or "It's okay dada's here" so that possibly the baby would know so that Kagome would get credit. He just didn't want to wake his sleeping 'wife'. Sango and Miroku would just struggle fruitlessly until Inuyasha came to the rescue.  
  
It was the next day and time to turn in their babies.  
  
"Okay class Rin will give you your announcements and help you turn in the babies it will be a free class today." Sesshoumoru stated dully as he returned ton his desk and let Rin do all the work.  
  
"Okay! First! I just want to tell you that there will be no homework tonight because you took care of your babies! And second there is something about those babies that we didn't tell you. We clearly stated or inferred that you would be an influence on this child like you would when you are raising a real one. So this chip has stored everything you guys have said around it. It will, when I call you up, say the most frequent words used between you and your couples. If it is something embarrassing don't get mad at me because you have only caused your own problems! Now I will call you up! . . Miroku, Sango, and Legiaa!"  
  
They walked up and handed the baby to them and she pushed the button it then repeated three times "Kiss me Sango!". The couple held their head in their hands while Rin surpressed a fit of laughter.  
  
"Quite interesting you two! Ha ha ha! Why don't you two love birds sit down and enjoy your lives with out it.  
  
"so Sango snicker what is it like to be baby free?"  
  
"Oh the burden has just left my shoulders!" Sango replied to Kagome with a mad blush from in front of the class.  
  
"Inuyasha, Kagome, and Nayo?"  
  
they walked up to the front of the class and reluctantly handed over the baby afraid of what it might say. It said three times:  
  
"Inuyashaaaaaa! Damn thing!" Kagome and Inuyasha blushed while Rin let out a giggle and returned them to their seats.  
  
They went through the whole class of pairs and there were many EMBARRASSING and funny and unusual comments coming out of those things. By the time Rin was done they still had 40 minutes of class left. She told them that she would hook the babies up to their computer and print out the status and their grades.  
  
"Ha ha! Miroku your baby said you that you BWUAHAHAHAHAAAA!" Inuyasha cracked up and Kagome joined him. Sango and Miroku just gave them embarrassed looks and then decided to start normal chit chat.  
  
"So Inuyasha! You excited for the fieldtrip!? I sure am they have mazes and dances and a beach and all these different things!"  
  
He winced at the word 'maze' because of his past experience with them but he was still excited all the same.  
  
"Sure am! How bout you two love birds?"  
  
"Ya! We are happy! We can't wait!" they disregarded the comment of 'love birds' and expressed their excitement.  
  
It was the end of class and they got their grades.  
  
"Thank you guys! See you in a couple of days at the resort! You all know be at the bus in front of the college at 6:30 am! See ya!"  
  
They all exited the room and went to the other classes. It was free time the whole day because the teachers just gave up for the first two weeks (I wish my school would do that but NNNOOOOOOO my school just has to be 'on top' piece of shit school! PRA! Sucks it sucks rocks! Ahem sorry .. . . . heh heh!)  
  
It was the end of the day and the weekend blew by and they were all packed up and excited for their 'once in a life time' field trip. One problem . . they had to be at the bus on time . .  
Well sorry if the chapter is short I will just keep putting up a lot of short chapters at once! Up ahead?: a LOT of chapters on the field trip. Or I think at least a lot . . . ya! Anyway! Flame review whatver! Just give me your opinion!  
  
Arigato!  
  
Ciao! 


	4. Oh! And The Evil Bus Of Doom! and well ...

One Boy, One Girl, Back at School AGAIN!  
  
~MyStErIoUs RaMeN*~  
  
Oh and The Evil Bus of Doom!  
  
BBBBBBBBBEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"mmmm shiiit what iiiiisss thaaaaat?" a very annoyed boy slurred into his pillow.  
  
"I don't knooow Inuyashhhhaaaa let's juust go back to sleeeeep the beeping stooopped . ."  
  
Suddenly a girl practically broke down the boy's dorm door and jumped onto Inuyasha.  
  
"WAKE UP OR WE ARE GOING TO MISS THE BUS!" she shrieked.  
  
"DAMNIT WAKE UP INUYASHA! DIDN'T YOU HEAR OUR ALARM CLOCK NEXT DOOR!?" she yelled again.  
  
"ggeeeeze Kagome . . gimme one good damn reason . ."  
  
I'll give you two Inuyasha! Three actually! 1. This is a once in a life time field trip! 2. If you don't go you will have to go to school all this week! 3. This!" she yelped as she flipped Inuyasha and kissed him gingerly.  
  
"fine fine fine!" he yelled as he threw his pillow at Miroku waking him up.  
  
"Now go get ready we will meet you outside our door!" she ran out and you could hear death cries from Sango in the room next door who was brutally being beaten by a pillow. He rolled his eyes and slipped on jeans and a black shirt. Miroku practically did the same just different T-shirt colour and slower because he didn't have a 'pick-me-up-kiss'.  
  
Inuyasha was already done grabbing his stuff and making sure he didn't forget anything by the time Miroku was only unzipping his bag.  
  
"Damnit Miroku! Hurry UP! We will be late and I sure as hell don't want to have this week of school!"  
  
"Fine, fine . ." Miroku mumbled as his speed doubled.  
  
After much yelling from Inuyasha Miroku finally finished and they grabbed their stuff and ran out the door. They heard the girls giggling next door and knew they weren't done and were probably talking about her cat.  
  
"Oh shit Miroku!"  
  
" 'oh shit!' is right me and Sango are going to fail because we failed the baby thing and you two passed with flying colours!"  
  
"Yes we did but that is not it! What about Shippo!?"  
  
"OH SHIT!"  
  
Inuyasha stuck his hand in his bag and pulled out his cell phone, sat down on the floor, and dialed the number.  
  
"hello?"  
  
"Hi mrs. Ummm Shippo's aunt!"  
  
"heh heh my name is Mrs. Kohaka (Koe hay kaa)"  
  
"well hello Mrs. Kohaka umm the thing about Shippo coming this weekend we have a problem. We are going on a all week field trip and we were going to ask if he could come but we lost track because we were taking care of fake babies in science."  
  
"oh no problem I can bring him over right now! You go to Shikon Colloege right?"  
  
"yes"  
  
"I'm only down the street"  
  
" okay Miroku will be out front!"  
  
"Okay Goodbye Inuyasha!"  
  
"Good bye!"  
  
(* how in the hell does she know my name? Heh . . Shippo . . he talks a lot about us I guess . . *)  
  
"Miroku go downstairs Shippo is probably there .. don't question just go."  
  
"Okay . ." Miroku hauled ass downstairs and a couple minutes later came back up with Shippo.  
  
"Daddy!" Shippo exclaimed as he ran and hugged Inuyasha's legs.  
  
"Hey Shippo! Kagome and Sango should be done soon. Then we have to go down to the bus. Come on sit down we have to wait."  
  
"Okay! Hey! Are you and Kagome still kissing?"  
  
"Umm . . :::BLUSH:::: yes heh heh . ."  
  
"Kewl!"  
  
They waited a couple more minutes and the two girls busted out of the door squeaking in excitement with 200 pound bags each.  
  
"Mom! Sis!" Shippo yelped.  
  
"Oh Shippo!" Kagome exclaimed as she ran up and hugged the little boy.  
  
She was wearing one of those shits that shows a lot of your stomach because it ties in that weird farm girl way in the front get what I am saying? You know. The little knot in front? Okay ya . . she was wearing just normal jean shorts and her hair was up in a high ponytail. Sango was wearing a cute green tank top and shorts.  
  
"Come on Inuyasha! We gotta go!" Kagome yelped.  
  
"Umm . . ya . . you look good Kagome. . ."  
  
"awww! Thanks Inuyasha!" she leaned down and pulled him up by his hand and gave him a peck on the cheek at the same time.  
  
Sango smiled at Miroku and kissed him on the cheek too knowing that there would be a bitter fit of rage if she didn't and besides she just wanted to.  
  
Inuyasha picked up Shippo and handed him to Kagome he picked up her bag and his own. He put them both over his shoulder and Miroku did the same with his bag and Sango's. They all ran as fast as they could. (with the bags) to the elevator and then out the front door. The saw the bus's engine had already been turned on and it was just beginning to move.  
  
(excuse Inuyasha's future language . .)  
  
"FUCK!" he yelped as he dropped the bags and ran like a mad man (yes he is still VERY fast even though he is not hanyou in this story)  
  
"wait!" he added and the bus stopped. He ran back and The other three were already there at the bus. He picked up the two bags and went back for the bus.  
  
"sorry .. ." all five muttered as the bus driver began to laugh at them for being late. They threw their luggage in the overhead compartment and sat down in pairs with Shippo on Kagome's lap.  
  
"thanks Inuyasha .. " she said sweetly to him as she curled up and snuggled into his side ready to get more sleep so she wouldn't be bored to death on the long bus drive. He blushed a bit at the contact but it went away fairly quickly, getting used to the fact that he had a girlfriend. He looked to the right of him and found the other couple asleep and then to the left of him to see the other two both curled up against him. He sighed and then decided to go to sleep too. Despite all the chattering he drifted to sleep.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
::Yawn:::  
  
"Kagome . . Shippo wake up . . . I think we are almost there . ." Inuyasha said drowsily as he nudged the girl in this arms.  
  
"Hmmmmm?" she responded.  
  
"I said we are almost there come on get up . ."  
  
She yawned and stretched the best she could in that seat and collapsed against Inuyasha again. She looked out the window to see the beautiful ocean lapping against the shore. She began to think about how lucky she was again.  
  
(* sigh . . this is the best . . here I am leaning against 'my guy' staring out the window at the beautiful ocean. sigh Inuyasha is so soft and fuzzy . . and warm especially after you wake up from sleeping against him . . I'm glad he is my boyfriend. I think it was fate that we met. It is just so random how we came to be. Like a fearie tale. Yup . . my life is a fearie tale . a dream come true . .*) she looked affectionately up at him and even though he was looking out the window he could sense someone staring at him and he returned the gaze.  
  
"hi" he said simply  
  
"hello!" she said energetically thankful for him, a week off of school, and one of those once-in-a-lifetime-field-trips with your boyfriend. She sat up as the hotel came into view.  
  
"Oh goodie!" she yelped as she threw her chapt stick tube at Sango's face startling her from a very pleasant sleep. Inuyasha picked up the tube from the ground and handed it back to Kagome with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Hey! WHAT WAS THAT FOR KAGOME?" Sango asked clearly miffed.  
  
"we are here!" Kagome yelped with excitement.  
  
Sango's deadly frown somehow snapped into a bright smile and whooped for joy. She then proceeded to beat Miroku awake.  
  
"wake up we are here!" by the time poor Miroku had finally gotten awake the bus had stopped and Rin was in the front once again announcing some thing or another.  
  
"okay everyone! Pair up for roommates! The opposite sexes do NOT mix! I trust you guys it is just rules are rules! When you come up to the front of the bus I will give you your room number! I trust you guys to be semi- responsible and don't worry! If you have guy friends or girl friends you will have plenty of time to hang out with them. As you guys already know that there will be dance clubs and stuff all you have to do is contact me! On your room slip will be my number! If you want to go anywhere you have to tell me no acceptions now come on up and have fun!"  
  
The whole bus cheered as Sango and Kagome paired up as while Inuyasha and Miroku paired up. They stayed together in a bundle and headed for the front of the bus in a line with their large suitcases and the still sleeping Shippo. They had already gotten permission to take the little boy so all was good.  
  
"Okay Kagome and Sango your room number will be #220 . . . remember to get permission with that number . .. . Inuyasha and Miroku your room number is . .#221 why now aren't you boys lucky? ::giggle:: ::wink::"  
  
"You know Miroku we really are lucky!"  
  
"ya but we aren't so lucky that we have to carry all their damn luggage!"  
  
"Whiner!"  
  
They finally got to their rooms on the forth floor that overlooked the ocean. Inuyasha dumped Kagome's luggage in her room and took the time to go out on the balcony with her.  
  
"Wow I just love the ocean . . I can't wait to fall asleep to the sound of the waves . ." she said dreamily in awe.  
  
"Ya that really is a lulling noise. . I remember when I was little a lake was by our house and the sound of the water was my lullaby . ." Inuyasha said as he too stared out at the water with the ocean breeze blowing through his hair.  
  
"That must have been a dream Inuyasha!"  
  
"acctually every night was a nightmare!"  
  
"what do you mean Inuyasha?"  
  
"well you see my life wasn't that glamorous I was beaten a lot by my parents and bitch brother. That is where I learned to be tough. But I am glad I met you guys. You and Sango are the only girls I have known that didn't want to kill me or starve to death. So every night I would cry myself to sleep. Until I toughened up. Then I would let the sound of the lake cry for me . ."  
  
"Ohmigosh! Inuyasha! I am so sorry!"  
  
"No worries you didn't know . . besides I'm glad I finally found someone that cared about me the way you do Kagome."  
  
"You are welcome Inuyasha . . you helped me too you know? I just wanted to be free and you gave me that freedom . . I truly thank you for rescuing me . . I have no idea what could have happened to me. Who knows you could have been some thug that would want to beat me and . . well you know. . ."  
  
"You are welcome Kagome . ."  
  
That sat in silence watching the waves together just enjoying each other's presence and the fact that they were free. Sango and Miroku watched them from inside happy to be together too.  
  
"hey Inuyasha?"  
  
"hmm?"  
  
"You want to go to that dance club tonight and dinner?"  
  
"o' course. We can ask the others to go to if you want . ."  
  
"Sure Inuyasha . ."  
  
they turned back to the ocean and smiled truly happy.  
Yay! I finished it! O course I am not supposed to be awake! BUWAHAHAHAAAAAA! Ahem . . ya anyway I finished and I am happy and I am defying the rules it rocks! Ya so flame review whatver!  
  
Arigato!  
  
Ciao!  
  
Pulls a sign out from no where and it says "Deny the School PRA Sucks! Inuyasha and Kagome rule!) and waves it proud as people run away in fear and calls the police.  
  
~MyStErIoUs RaMeN*~  
  
(Yes I do know I spell my name wrong but that is how I WANT to spell it k? k!) 


	5. The NightClub!

One Boy, One Girl, Back at School AGAIN!  
  
~MyStErIoUs RaMeN*~  
  
"The Night-Club!"  
Inuyasha and Kagome were out on the balcony again with a little more cheery attitude right after they had changed, soon to go to the nightclub. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo knew to give them their 'privacy'. 'Privacy' to them was not going out to bother them but it was perfectly okay to watch them from behind the curtains and document every word.  
  
"I can't wait to go tonight! I haven't gone dancing in such a long time!" Kagome chirped looking up at the stars with Inuyasha. She absentmindedly tugged her coat closer to her and Inuyasha inched toward her and wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her closer.  
  
"Shippo! What just happened!?"  
  
"Okay Sango Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him!"  
  
"You got that Miroku!?"  
  
"Documented!"  
  
"I can't wait either Kagome." Inuyasha cooed as he rested his head to the side on top of hers.  
  
"I'm glad I have a boyfriend like you Inuyasha!" she purred as she nuzzled her head so that it was under his chin. He sighed contentedly and hugged her even closer to him if it was possible.  
  
"I'm glad to Kagome . ." he said in a soft sleepy comforting voice.  
  
She turned around so she was pressed to him while looking up into his eyes. She leaned up and kissed him. Soon after they started the 'kissy-ish kissing' thing again.  
  
Okay . . for those of you who want to know exactly what this 'kissy-ish kissing' thing is in more detail . . Well it is basically when you 'passionately' kiss some one in a 'heated' manner. And like tongues and stuff sometimes and well . . heh heh . .I'm pretty sure you get it.  
  
"OMIGOSH! Miroku document this!"  
  
"I am Sango I am!" he had a jealous tone in his voice but she disregarded it to concerned on what was going on out in the balcony.  
  
"Damnit! We have to go! I don't want to be the one to stop them!" Sango hissed to no one in particular.  
  
"Well sorry Sango my love! You are the one that brought it up!" Miroku jumped up and pushed her out of the sliding door.  
  
"Umm . . sorry to . interrupt . . you but umm there will be plenty of time for that tonight . . but we have to get going . . I already checked in with Rin . ." Sango said meekly noticing that they weren't acting like they were paying attention but somehow they were. Kagome sighed and hugged him then all the sudden she snapped out of her stupor and ran up to Sango.  
  
"Girl talk!" they both screeched at the same time as they ran downstairs to go to the weird garage they had there where they were to take Inuyasha's car. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and headed toward the inside to grab the other two and chase or walk after the girls knowing they wanted to have their 'girl talk'. (* Damn cat . .*) Inuyasha thought as he collected the other two who were failing to hide the 'documents'.  
  
"I'm not even going to ask you two . ." Inuyasha said exasperated.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Omigosh Kagome! I saw you two kissing-of course!-and you guys looked so cute! Spill it!" Sango screeched happily as they leaned up against his car.  
  
"Okay! It's just he is so cute sometimes! He acts all tough but I can't help but get the feeling that he gets soft inside when he sees me! ::giggle:: I mean he just does the cutest things sometimes! Like out there he kept me warm by hugging me. And then he says something so sweet! And then he kisses me! ::sigh::!"  
  
"Oh tell me 'bout the kiss Kagome!" Sango yelped with big dewy curious eyes. She obviously wanted to see how Kagome felt when she kissed Inuyasha to see if it was the same when she kissed Miroku. Little did they know that the boys were hiding behind the car right next to them hanging on every word.  
  
"Looks like I'm doing it right Miroku!" Inuyasha whispered with glee as Shippo questioned to why in the world they care so much about girls. They responded with a simple "Believe me you will like girls later on and you will understand later on". And they turned back to eavesdropping.  
  
"Well .. . first off he is a great kisser! ::fit of giggles out of both of them:: seriously! He makes me feel all fluttery inside! I get this melting feeling in my heart but it doesn't hurt! It just feels so weird so hard to describe . . just . . melting . ."  
  
"I know what you mean!" Sango squeaked happy to know they both got that strange feeling inside. Inuyasha and Miroku blushed behind the car and sighed happily.  
  
"At least we know we are not screwing up like we usually do with different things!" Miroku said all dreamy like. Shippo rolled his eyes a little annoyed at the fact that he had not one clue on what in the hell the boys were acting all goofy about. With those big goofy grins, and all the dreamy sighing. Shippo could swear they were two little school-girls in a candy shop for the first time or something.  
  
"I mean his lips are so soft and sweet and .. so .. so perfect! And another thing whenever he holds me . . it is like a puzzle you know? We are all a piece of the puzzle . . and you try all these different other pieces to see if they fit to you ... . and in the end there is only one puzzle piece that truly fits you know? I mean just when he holds me it is like I perfectly fit against him. As if my body was made to fit to him . . . ::sigh:: . . I don't know but I really like him. Inuyasha . . he even has a cute name. ."  
  
All four let out a big sigh and then the boys scrambled to look like they were just walking up instead sneaking out from behind the car. And the succeeded.  
  
"hey girls we went slow so you could have your little 'girl talk' that you two were squealing about!" Inuyasha said smoothly as he decided to put some of his 'techniques' that made her heart 'melt' as Miroku did the same with Sango.  
  
Inuyasha walked up gave her a tender look and ducked to kiss her sweetly on the lips before pulling on an excited look and forcing everyone into the car. Poor Shippo was still confused beyond reason but decided to trust what they said and that he would learn on his own another day.  
  
They had the usual awkward dinner that had fits of giggles and yelling about what Miroku should eat.  
  
"Please Inuyasha!?" Miroku pleaded.  
  
"Fine! Only because you are going to need the energy to dance! But there is a limit to that crap in a packet!" Inuyasha scolded as he threw the Sweet 'N Low packet that he had taken from him back. It kinda continued like that until they got butterflies in their stomach from the unbearable excitement. They all hopped in the car and headed down to the shore.  
  
They finally arrived and their bodies started to flow with the music. Inuyasha was wide-eyed and severely surprised/happy/impressed at the fact that Kagome could dance like those crazy other girls that he had seen before wondering how in the hell they were able to bend their bodies like that. Inuyasha just stared as Kagome danced with him. She giggled as she noticed whichever way she turned his eyes followed. Miroku was having his own problems with trying not to drool on Sango being the pervert he is. Kagome was wearing short tight tennis shorts. The kind they used for free form dancing. She had another one of those tops that tied at her upper stomach in that weird farm-girl way I tried to explain earlier. Sango was wearing the same shorts in a different color with a different top that showed just as much stomach just to make it easier to move around. (how would you like to wear super tight jeans and a tight itchy sweaty shirt while dancing at a dance eh?)  
  
Inuyasha reached around her waist so he could dance with her in that weird way they do. He got one of those goofy grins on his face for a split second.  
  
(* soft*) he thought happily as he began to move with her.  
  
"wow Inuyasha! I didn't know you could dance like that!" Kagome yelled over the music.  
  
"I didn't know you could too!" he yelled back clearly happy.  
  
"Okay!" the DJ yelled over the crowd catching their attention because I mean he was the DJ, and not some millionaire that owned the building that could get them all arrested for anything he might want to make up.  
  
"This is a theme tonight! Most of you probably don't know how to dance like this but we are going to the "Lost 80's" for the next hour or so! Please make yourself comfortable and try to follow the beat of the music!"  
  
With that he turned on one of those good ol' 80's song that are so nostalgic you could practically feel the dead souls that danced to that music float all around you. ( you know that weird feeling that you get when you go into a big antique store with dolls from wars in stuff . . you know like you are being watched or hacked in through your mind by some force. It is spooky! Am I the only one that feels that?) But it didn't spoil the mood.  
  
"Oh Inuyasha come on! We did a lesson on the 80's in school and we had a party where we had to dance like them and ate that style food and had that weird shaded feeling about it! It was kewl! If you don't know then I will teach you how!" ( we are doing that at my school the whole weird party thing but on the 20's nah ya! But my school still sucks rocks and it is shit and should be banished to hell . . the people can escape unharmed but the BOULDING MUST GO DAMNIT! Ahem . .sorry)  
  
He somewhat had a feel of how to dance like the people in the 80's and his body had that natural talent to flow to the music. Ukk . . that reminded him of someone . . of Kikyo . . a girl he used to know that used him. He quivered and practically threw up. He HATED HER!  
  
She saw his face twist up in disgust.  
  
"Inuyasha . . is there something wrong?"  
  
"Ya I just used to know this girl that liked the 80's she was a BITCH! She used me for all this crap ::quiver:: she makes me retch! You are okay though baby!" he said reassuringly as she had her hands on his hips guiding him through the dance steps.  
  
"Good!" she chirped as she pecked him on the cheek.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Miroku and Sango were obvioulsy done dancing and 'ahem' making out in the corner. Ya a couple people were staring. And where was Shippo in all this mess? Well I think he learned that lesson he was so confused about just an hour ago with the boys. That is right he met a little girl around the age of eight. His age. To him she was absolutely beautiful.  
  
"Umm hi! What is your name I am Shippo!"  
  
"HI Shippo! I am Nayome!" (nay yo may)  
  
"Hi! Want to get a juice pack or something!?"  
  
"Okay Shippo!" she reached out and grabbed his hand and led him to where the kids hung out in this kid's corner deal.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha held hands and ventured out by the beach. They ended up walking onto the very long fishing dock. They sat down at the end of it witch had earlier been crowded by fisherman but was now empty. They looked up at the stars. Full Moon. Crystal clear. It was beautiful. Kagome rested her head on Inuyasha shoulder and he drew her into him so that she was laying bridals style across his lap. She curled her head up into his chin. She leaned up and kissed him softly, then returned to his chin where they stared out at the sky together  
Yay! Finished this chapter! If you are one of the people that also read my fic "A Sorta Fearie Tale" I am half way through the next chapter and school is being well hell on earth as usual and after hmm . nine days off because of sickness and a four day weakend you usually sure as hell don't want to go back so that chapt will be up soon! Flame Review Whatver!  
  
Arigato!  
  
Ciao!  
  
~MyStErIoUs RaMeN*~  
  
The following is a song I explain efterwords:  
  
"I am the sun and the air of a shanus that is criminally vulgar, of the sun and air, of nothing in particular. You shut your mouth! now can't you see? I go about things the wrong way! I am human and I need to be loved! just like everybody else does! There's place that you want to go you find somebody that really loves you. So you go and you stand on your own. And you live on your own. And you go home and you cry and you want to die. What do you think is going to happen now? What exactly do you need. See I have always waited to love. And now my hope is bound. . . you shut your mouth! And can't you see? I go about things the wrong way and I am human and I need to be loved! Just like everybody else does!  
  
This song is by t.a.t.u a Russian band. It really reminded me of Inuyasha for some reason . . oh well . .  
  
Arigato! 


	6. One Great Beach Experience!

One Boy, One Girl, Back at School AGAIN!  
  
~MyStErIoUs RaMeN*~  
  
"A Great Beach Day!"  
Kagome sighed contentedly again as she was practically falling sleep against his chest with the lulling sound of his somewhat even breathing. They had earlier slipped their shoes off and Inuyasha was now gently toeing the water with his foot.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"hmm?"  
  
"How come the water is so warm?"  
  
"They say this particular beach is quite warm like Hawaii's beaches. . ."  
  
"Oh. . ."  
  
She looked up at him and he smiled back. She was a little bit scared when that sweet smile turned into a mischievous grin.  
  
"I-Inuyasha? What are you looking at me like that for? . . stop! What are you planning in that head of yours? Inuyasha! You are scaring me!" Kagome said panicked coming out of her sleepy stupor with big, scared, owlish eyes.  
  
"Oh nothing . ." he tried not to sound determined as he hugged her closer to him and then lifted her so that she was still sitting on his lap and facing him.  
  
She let out a sigh of reliefe.  
  
"Kagome? Can I give you a present?" He asked sweetly as he slowly stood up bring her with him.  
  
"awww! Sure Inuyasha!"  
  
(* I guess he wasn't going to do anything or he changed his mind . . . . . *) she thought as she saw him reach Into his pocket and pull out a beautiful jade necklace with the Japanese Symbol of love Imbedded in gold in the center that hung on a pretty gold chain. "OH MI GOSH!! It is Beautiful Inuyasha!" She screeched as he leaned over and slipped it onto her neck.  
  
"It looks Beautiful too . ." he said sweetly. He gave her a second to admire it and when she set it neatly on his chest she looked lovingly up at him.  
  
"Oh Inuyasha! That was so sweet!" she said clearly happy as he leaned down and kissed her. She gingerly kissed him back truly happy. Once they had broken away He pulled her close to him and looked down into her eyes.  
  
"baby?" he asked sweetly.  
  
(* awww! There he goes calling me 'baby' again! *)  
  
"Yes Inuyasha?" she asked adoringly.  
  
"Good bye . . ."  
  
"what!?"  
  
"I said goodbye"  
  
She began to get a little scared not knowing what this comment meant. He smirked evilly and pushed her into the water. She screamed and then yelped when she came into contact with the semi-warm water. Inuyasha collapsed onto the deck in a fit of laughter he was on hands and knees with his handsome face reflecting in the water. He was balancing with one hand and clutching his stomach with another. She broke the surface of the water in shock and stared up at the hysterical boy.  
  
"Inuyashaaaaaaa!" she screamed only to get a bigger fit of laughs. She suddenly reached up and pulled on his two locks of hair that bordered his face. He complied by leaning forward not wanting the hair to be ripped out of his head and he ended up flying into the water. He gasped as he hit the water and then finally broke the surface next to Kagome. He gave her a hard glare then smiled at her miffed expression. He decided to push his luck because he loved being a little 'law-breaker' sometimes and he needed to be a little rude whether or not he wanted to score points with Kagome. He jumped up and tackled her underwater. Before they knew it just became one big Game. There was a lot of laughing and giggling and splashes.  
  
"Buwahahahhhhaaaaaaaa!" Inuyasha laughed evilly and triumphantly as he grabbed Kagome and held her there.  
  
She giggled and looked up to his handsome dripping face.  
  
"Kagome . . . . I need you tell you something . ."  
  
"What is it Inuyasha?" the scene suddenly going from giddy to tense and nervous.  
  
"Ummm . . you see . . Kagome . . I think . .I-"  
BUWAHAHHHAAAAAAA! Short chapter but a cliffhanger!  
  
Flame Review Whatver!  
  
Arigato!  
  
Ciao!  
  
~MyStErIoUs RaMeN*~  
BUWAHAHAAAAA! . . no actually . . this is just a joke . . ahem . .and the story continues . .  
"You see . . ." Inuyasha fidgeted nervously not able to make eye contact with her. She stared intently at him not wanting to rush him seeing as it was a 'sensitive subject' but she really wanted to know what it was. She put a comforting arm around his waist but that just made him feel worse.  
  
"You see Kagome . . . I think . . I think I . ."  
  
(* It is now or never!!!!!!! Do it Inuyasha do it! NOW dumb ass!*) he was mentally yelling at himself. He took a deep breath and then continued to speak.  
  
"Kagome . . I . . thinkiloveyou!" he spat out all at once. With the biggest blush of his life on his face. How could something so simple be so hard? He kept asking himself waiting for the rejection that would most likely come.  
  
She choked.  
  
(* what? Did he just say what I think he said!?*) Her mind was in a blur and she did the only thing that came to mind. Confirm it.  
  
"What did you just say Inuyasha?" she asked with wide eyes.  
  
Poor guy thought she hated him.  
  
"I said that I love you . . Kagome . ." he said looking down feeling defeated.  
  
"You . . You love me!?" she choked with her voice higher than usual.  
  
He nodded dumbly just wanting to be as far away from where he was right now. He bravely lifted his head awaiting the sure-to-come-slap.  
  
But that is not what came. The thing that came was the thing that broke his heart most.  
She cried.  
  
His eyes snapped open and he hugged her.  
  
"hey hey! Don't cry please!" he pleaded just hating every fiber of the fact that he might have hurt her.  
  
"Oh Inuyasha! You love me!" she cried into his shoulder.  
  
"This is the happiest day of my life! I Love You! I Love You! I Love You! I Love You!!!!!! She wailed happily as the tears subsided and she looked into his severely surprised face.  
  
"What did you think Inuyasha? You only kissed me more than once and every part of the thing you do tells me you love me!"  
  
He had a BIG blush on his face and his mouth shaped in the perfect small 'o'.  
  
"Well! EXCUUUUuuuuuuuuuuuuUUUUUUse me Princess! It is a little hard when you are trying to tell someone for the first time!"  
  
"::giggle:: I know I Know!" she gave him a playful punch on the shoulder. Yup this was the best summer vacation and even SCHOOL year of her life. She had it all. Not only does she have a perfect boyfriend, but, she has a boyfriend that was so embarrassed to tell her she loved her witch only meant one thing---he really meant it. She smiled gleefully as he lifted her up onto the deck out of the water and then he hopped up too.  
  
"Hey Kagome . . want to go to the beach tomorrow?"  
  
"Sure Inuyasha!" They held hands and strode barefoot in the sand with their shoes dangling by their laces at their sides. The warm summer breeze brushing against their smiling faces.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Miroku and Sango broke away and looked at the crowd around them. Sango gave them one of those looks that could stop the sun from ever rising and they all slowly backed away and then ran for their lives. They got up and decided that they would go look for Shippo quite panicked that they were stupid enough to just seemingly forget about him. When they passed the kids corner they saw him with that girl name Nayome. (They didn't know her name yet of course.)  
  
They ducked behind the corner and spied on the cute little couple. They watched and smiled as they watched Nayome lean over and kiss Shippo on the cheek causing him to blush so brightly it would have over powered the sun. They smiled wider as they watched him lean over and kiss her cheek creating one big, bright, blushing couple.  
  
"::sigh:: Sango . . I think Shippo finally learned the lesson of love . ."  
  
"Yes . . I believe he did." She smiled brightly and hugged 'her guy'.  
  
They noticed Shippo telling 'Nayome' as he called her that he had to go find his 'family' (awww!) and that he hoped he would see her again. He kissed her on the cheek good-bye again. And went off to look for The Others. Miroku and Sango scattered to act as if they had just found him.  
  
"Oh Shippo! There you are we were looking for you! Com'on we need to go find Inuyasha and Kagome!" Sango said cheerfully with an odd 'I-didn't-do- anything-and-neither-did-Miroku look that made Shippo suspicious of them but blew it off in his little eight-year-old mind.  
  
After walking around a bit and not finding them they decided to search on the beach knowing how those two thought together. And sure enough they found them sitting down, in the sand . . kissing.  
  
"I think Inuyasha finally told her . . you know?"  
  
"Yes I do Miroku . . and I am proud of him." Sango said finally seeing her 'baby' grow up. Yes she always acted like a mother and he always gave her that attitude like a son sometimes. It was sweet.  
  
"I'll go . ." Miroku said bravely as he went to go interrupt the couple. Shippo wasn't as confused as before and recognized that goofy grin a little more and just silently stood knowing that was the best thing to do at that moment.  
  
"Hey guys sorry to interrupt but I think it is best we get going!"  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome broke away unwillingly.  
  
"Okay . . Hey you guys can we go get ice cream!?" Kagome asked cheerfully. They all whooped for joy like little babies and ran to the car. When they finally reached the ice cream parlor they got a helluva a lot of ice cream. They all had Disney land size ice cream cones. (if you don't know what that is it is about from your elbow up to the bottom of your palm as wide as your hand in other words HUGE!) They all ate it and giggled and laughed. They were all happy they were all going to go on a deadly sugar high that most feared who knew of it. And tomorrow. They were going to the beach.  
YAY! Finished! I will have the next chapter up very soon! It will be called "Fun In The Sun . . And a Little Competitive Sports!"  
  
Now when you hear 'sports' these are not the 'sports' you are probably thinking of. Oh no these are couple sports! That you would only find in my fic! MUWAHAHAAAAAA! Ahem . . . yes . . Flame Review Whatver!  
  
Arigato!  
  
Ciao!  
  
~MyStErIoUs RaMeN*~ 


	7. Fun In The Sun! And a Little Compet...

Here are the answers to a few reviews:  
  
From: Ame Tenshi () *grins like a maniac* The evilness that is. COUPLE SPORTS! I've never heard of it. But by the way you're explaining it. sounds like something BIG and FUNNY is going to happen!! I can't wait! Although I cannot see how you updates so qucikly. (Hey that rhymes!) well, please continue when you can, yeah school sucks. It was created from the devil himself. But we shall not go into detail about that. Wow, you mentioned Kikyo when I thought you wouldn't. Will she be playing a bigger part in your story? Well. can't wait for the next chappie! ^_^  
  
Okay well here's the deal! Yes Couple sparts are INSANE! And there are such things too! Kikyo will NOT be playing a big role in this story it is just she is part of Inuyasha's past. And past is past. You cant change it. BUT I SURE HOPE THERE IS NOT A LOT OF HER IN THE FUTURE! Ahem . . . yes. . and I update so quickly because my computer is literally my life and I love to write so it will be updated quickly!  
  
From: Diamond () i think that you need more Sango/miroku stuff! just a suggestion! that's because miroku and sango are my favorite charachters!  
  
Hey Diamond no problem. I purposely focused on Inuyasha/Kagome coupling the past few chapters and I am going to even out the attention between the two couple quite quickly starting with this chappie!  
  
Here is a little Japanese Word Bank you Might Find Useful!:  
  
|Baka: Basically means "idiot" I see this one used VERY frequently. | | | |Baba: "old woman" | | | |Sugoi: "Super" | | | |Omae (m?): "You, or yo" (in the masculine I believe) | | | |Temae: very very rude way of saying "you" kinda like saying "yo asshole," | |in english | | | |Tsumaranai!: "Boring" | | | |Atashi(f): "I or me" | | | |Ore(m)/Boku(m): "I or me/mine" 'Ore' is considered rougher/tougher way of | |saying "I/me/mine" | | | |Ai: "love" | | | |Suki/daisuki: "like" Japanese use this term when referring to 'love,' as | |'Ai' is considered to be too powerful in certain situations, and can | |sometimes backfire on the speaker, making them sound pushy, or desperate, | |so this and another word 'daisuki,' are used to refer to 'love' but in a | |safer sense. | | | |Koibito: "beloved person" a casual way of saying boyfriend/girlfriend. | | | |Kore: "this" | | | |Etchi: "pervert" | | | |Hoshi: "monk" | | | | | | |  
  
|Now for the phrases | | | |Ai shite'ru yo!: I love you! | | | |Daisuki da yo!: The safe way of saying 'I love you' | | | |Lots of 'Baka' on the way, courtesy of Inu Yasha. | | | |Baka yaroo!: "Stupid idiot" | | | |Baka mitai!: "That's stupid!" | | | |Baka jan!: "What an idiot!" | | | |Baka itte'n na yo!: "Don't talk shit!" | | | |Baka yameroo yo!: "Don't be such an idiot!" | | | |Baka yatte'n ja nee yo!: "Cut the crap!" | | | |Now ends the 'Baka' session, lol. | | | |Omae aho ya de!: "Man you're a moron!" | | |  
  
"Fun In The Sun! .. . . And a Little Competitive Sports! Couple Style!"  
Yup it had been a wild night. Too much ice cream within that 'family' was NOT a good idea! Once again they woke up sprawled against the floor. Luckily no major mess.  
  
Inuyasha woke with a start to find Kagome huddled against him on the floor for warmth.  
  
"huh? . . OH SHIT! We are in the girl's rooms! Sorry Kagome!" he slowly but quickly got up and kissed her forehead. He swiftly and quietly ran over to Miroku and shook him awake. They both panicked and got out the door thankful that Rin hadn't made one of her random check-ins while they were there Especially because they had spent the night. Who knows what people would have thought if they were spending the night in each other's hotel rooms at that age.  
  
The boys had ordered room service and packed it all up for their lunch at the beach. It was sure to be an exciting day.  
  
.  
  
"Hmm . .." Kagome moaned as she rolled over on the hard and now cold floor. Her eyes fluttered open and when she realized that they were going to the beach today she squeaked in excitement. She jumped up and started doing a little dance acting like a little girl in a candy shop for the first time. She flung a pillow at Sango who awoke a little miffed until she, too, realized they were going to the beach.  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku rolled their eyes at the excited squeaking next door. The girls suddenly busted in clad in their bathing suits with a baggy shirt on. Of course those shirts were Inuyasha's and Miroku's. they ran up and kissed their boyfriends on the cheek in that weird at-the-same-time girl fashion. (I'm a girl but I don't do that. Prob because I am a violent Inuyasha tom boy -.-' ::sweatdrop::)  
  
They all gathered their stuff and headed for the car together.  
  
"hey Inuyasha . ." Miroku whispered to his friend who was walking next to him.  
  
"hmm?"  
  
"I'm not going to tell you what it is . . but I packed a few games . . for us to play at the beach. ::snicker: couple games that is . .."  
  
Inuyasha arched a skeptical eyebrow and nodded dumbly not too sure what the pervert had planned. But Inuyasha knew one thing. It was a way for them to kiss. End of story. That was just how Miroku thought. Period.  
  
As they hopped in the car and drove away it was a classical seen. Two girls two guys. Each coupled up in the front in back signifying they were boyfriend and girlfriends. They were all wearing sunglasses in their swimsuits and a shirt driving with the top of the car down. All the way to the beach. Definitely something you would see in 'one of those' movies.  
  
They finally arrived at the beach. Because it was a week day no one was there. At least not many were. They threw their stuff and towels in a nice sunny spot in the sand and put sun block on.  
  
"oh I love the water!" Kagome screeched as she grabbed Inuyasha's hand and rant toward the big body of lapping waves.  
  
"Isn't it pretty Inuyasha? Just how it glitters in the sun like that . ." she asked with big dewy eyes.  
  
"Sure is . . ." he replied as he slowly walked toward the water taking her with him.  
  
"why don't you get to see it a little better?" he asked mischievously as he pushed her in and tripped her making sure she was completely dunked in the water. She broke the surface to see the other four laughing like idiots. She gave Inuyasha a hard glare but he just gave her the most I'm-so-sorry- and-aren't-I-cute-so-cute-you-won't-try-to-hurt-me-in-any-way-shape-or-form look he could muster. Her expression softened but was still very hard and he could already tell that she was preparing to attack more and more as she stood up and inched toward him. That just made the others laugh harder. They knew poor ol' Inuyasha was in for it.  
  
(* plan B!*) Inuyasha's mind screeched as Inuyasha, too, began advancing on Kagome with an affectionate look.  
  
"Kagome . .?" he asked sweetly as he grabbed her hands witch were itching to strangle and pulled her into him. He gently leaned down and kissed her. All thoughts of death upon Inuyasha had left as she began kissing him back.  
  
(* good looks like I won't be too injured for now . . this is nice . .*) he thought happily as they finally broke apart. They heard a strange silence behind them. They both turned to see the others holding their breathes trying not to bust out laughing but they failed. The fell of the beach chairs and cracked up uncontrollably. The couple just gave the other three hard glares.  
  
Kagome seized the moment and threw all of her body weight against him throwing him into the water. She had gone down with him but that was okay because she was already wet so it didn't matter as much.  
  
"Hey!" Inuyasha screamed as he came out of the water. Kagome had learned well from him and gave him those affectionate eyes and he, too, decided not to be violent.  
  
.  
  
Time had passed and they had just finished lunch after a giant and violent water fight that caused many people to stare and leave the beach.  
  
"And now!" Miroku announced proudly while pulling a bag out of his back pack. And catching everyone's attention. (everyone in the group that is)  
  
"The first annual couple games!" he cheered happily as everyone just questioned with a simple group "huh?"  
  
"well this is where couples compete of course! Against each other and then against other couples!" Miroku stated mater-o-factly.  
  
"Of course Shippo unfortunately you can't compete because these 'sports' are not suited for children your age sorry! But you can supervise and judge if you want!"  
  
"Okay!" Shippo said proudly. It was perfectly all right with him that he didn't have to play in these seemingly scary 'sports'.  
  
"First sport!" Miroku said as he pulled out a couple jolly ranchers.  
  
"what you do is you put this is your mouth. A boy gets a red one and the girl gets a pink. You must switch it between mouths while laying down facing up toward the sky but heads turned to the side to face each other. At the end of one minute the correct person has to have the correct color in their mouths! Shippo I already set the timer! When I tell you too press the big red button!"  
  
(warning: well. . . couple sports ahead. They are quite fun to watch. Couples can get very competitive. I'm pretty sure it is fun to do to. Never done it but I am sure it is a blast. These are real things couples do! I have twisted around the rules a bit. Like for the jolly rancher thing it is supposed to be whichever person has it (meaning only 1 jolly rancher instead of two) in their mouths at the end of a certain amount of time wins. But I am making it couple vrs. couple rather than person vrs. person.  
  
And now a little weird sick twisted poem that I found in a chain letter for you couples out there! * quiver *  
  
A peach is a peach A plum is a plum A kiss isn't a kiss without some tongue So open your mouth Close your eyes And give your tongue some exercise!  
  
Weird YES but . . I had to put it up!)  
  
"Everyone! Get in your positions!" Miroku announced.  
  
They all laid down on a towel per couple and popped the jolly ranchers in their mouths. Miroku gave a thumbs up to Shippo.  
  
"Ready? Set!? GO!" Shippo yelled as he watched the couples start. Shippo busted out giggling madly.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome were quite competitive. Kagome wasn't until she met Inuyasha that is. Yup. The man of her dreams taught her to be violent during games and cuss a little more than usual. Hell. A lot more than usual. Yup good ol Inu-kun, her koibito, influenced her quite a lot but she was okay with that. (koibito means boyfriend.)  
  
Miroku and Sango were taking it a little more casually but wanted to win all the same. While they were just concentrating, Inuyasha and Kagome were communicating through their eyes and trying really hard. Desperate to mock the other team.  
  
"10! 9! 8! . ." Shippo called out.  
  
Kagome gave Inuyasha one of those 'which-the-hell-is-it-that-is-supposed-to- be-in-my-mouth?' Looks. And Inuyasha stared back at her with a 'how-the- hell-should-I-know-taste-the-thing-you-baka!' looks. They both began struggling to find out witch flavor was witch but the flavors were both melting together. Finally the randomly guessed as Shippo called time.  
  
"open up and let me see Inuyasha and Kagome!" Shippo said cheerfully. He had heard about this. If one had lost there would be extreme violence and to tell the truth he couldn't wait to see that.  
  
They gave a panicked look to each other and opened their mouths.  
  
"Ha! You guys got it!" Kagome and Inuyasha both jumped up and stared at the other two evilly. Miroku and Sango were panicking. They knew what was going to happen if they had lost. They slowly and insecurely opened their mouths to reveal the wrong colors. Oh ya Shippo was gonna get to see a fight. He stepped back, sat down, and watched with a smile. Then it happened. What Sango and Miroku had feared when they saw the other two get up. The winning couple proceeded to do the 'Taco Dance'. For those of you who don't know what the 'Taco Dance' is, let me tell you ..  
  
The 'Taco Dance' is a victory dance. It is not necessarily a 'dance' just a little jig that showed victory and mocked the others. In Inuyasha's 'family' though. The 'Taco Dance' is a moment of shame and is even more feared then one of those giant awkward silences. This dance is seen in many anime shows and has been dubbed as well . .the 'Taco dance' if you haven't gotten that yet, by many. I'm included as one of the many that call it that. Because. Well . I do. You should know that by now.  
  
Sango and Miroku bowed their heads in embarrassment and sorrow. Then they got pissed.  
  
"Miroku! YOU WERE THE ONE THAT SCREWED UP!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"WELL EXCUUUUUUUUUUUSE ME! WAS IT NOT THAT YOU WERE PARTICIPATRING TOO!?" it turned into and all out brawl. Mirolku and Sango had jumped each othetr began hacking away as best they could just like always when they lost a 'couple' game. Especially when they had lost to Kagome and Inuyasha that one time and those two weren't even a couple then! Ahhh . . they remembered that day of The Boy Friend Girlfriend Game . .  
  
(note: this is supposed to be italicized but I don't know how to make it show up that way on fanfiction.net!!! please tell me how if you know how!!)  
  
/ / / / /Flash Back . .\ \ \ \ \ \  
  
~ ~ ~* * * "Why don't you two go first boy is first what happens is Inuyasha will ask you five questions, and, Kagome, you have to write down how you think HE would answer. Got that?" Sango said in a I'm-going-to- treat-you-like-babies- because-maybe-that-may-make-you-guys-want-to-go- 'out'.  
  
The two shrugged and Inuyasha read off the questions one by one as Kagome quickly scribbled down her answers and at the end, Inuyasha did the same. The first set of questions were easy:  
  
1: What is your favorite food?  
  
2: Out of you two who is most likely to pull on an outfit of the opposite sex and run out in public singing.  
  
3: Who is most likely to make out in public?  
  
4: If you could have one wish what would it be?  
  
5: who is most Likely to fake a sickness to get out of something?  
  
"Okay you two we listened in and Sango already wrote hers down Kagome read off your first answer" Miroku said.  
  
"My answer to number one is.'Ramen'" she said with a smile.  
  
Inuyasha hold up your answer" Miroku said.  
  
"Ha! My answer is 'Ramen'!!!!"  
  
"My answer to number two is him" she said snickering  
  
"BOOSH! Same here! Ha!"  
  
"Number three.:::giggle::: him"  
  
"Damn right! Never done it! But you know! I'm most likely!" Inuyasha said proudly.  
  
"Number four. ummm.. That he could.skip school? Heh heh?"  
  
"How did you know that!?" Inuyasha asked clearly impressed as he brought up his sign that stated "get out of school".  
  
"YES! Now number five. you all the way Inuyasha!" she said giggling  
  
"Heh heh yup!"  
  
"Whoever said you had to be a couple to know each other huh!?" Kagome said happy that they were able to prove a point. She looked over at Inuyasha smiling face and for some reason couldn't take her eyes off him.  
  
:::::::::::::::::DREAM SEQUENCE:::::::::::::::::  
  
Kagome was sitting on the top of a grassy hill when Inuyasha came and sat next to her. "Hey Kagome" He said delicately to her.  
  
"hello" she said softly back  
  
the sun was setting and she looked back over to him and their faces began to get closer to each other...Closer.Closer. :::::SNAPS BACK TO REALITY:::::::::::::  
  
Later on . . . .  
  
"ha ha! Now Sango what is your answer to question number five?"  
  
" He would most likely put on a bear suit jump up and down like a dog and squeel like a pig in public when.he is in the snow!"  
  
"Sango you idiot! NO! The answer was at a beach!"  
  
" No its isnt jackass!"  
  
"wanna bet! This is about me and I know what me wants!"  
  
"Me wants? Watch your damn vocabulary fool!"  
  
"I'll watch whatever the hell 'me' wants to watch!"  
  
"Oh no you wont because me wants me to beet the shit out of you me!"  
  
"What!?"  
  
"What me thinks you cant understand me you own me language!"  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome where sitting and watching this laughing like mad mans having to lean against each other so they wouldn't be on the floor sucking lint up their noses. Kagome and Inuyasha had won and there was no better way than to watch their 'little' fight. Suddenly the fists broke out causing Inuyasha and Kagome to literally stop breathing in silent screams as they were laughing so hard. They finally slipped and hit the floor only being able to snort in a couple of breathes while holding their stomach with tears streaming out of their eyes.  
  
"Well me you me is going to beat the shit out of me you!" Sango screeched as she pounced Miroku and started beating the fuzz out of him. The fists finally subsided and many bruises and lumps were left (mostly on Miroku).* * * ~ ~ ~  
  
/ / / / / / / end of flash back \ \ \ \ \ \ \  
  
yup those were the days! First kisses and such!  
  
Meanwhile Miroku and Sango where still at it and Kagome and Inuyasha were still laughing until Kagome decided she wanted in the fun. She knew to leave the fighting couple alone and Shippo was too small so her last resort was Inuyasha. She smiled evilly. The same smile she had learned oh so well from Inu-kun. He sensed her staring and turned to the right of him to see that 'smile'.  
  
(*oh shit . .*) his mind called out to him. (* I know that smile! She learned it from me!*) Before he could dodge she sprang upon him and began immediately burying him in the sand for no easy escape. She sat on top of him and sand was everywhere. He was struggling as best he could under the growing weight. Finally he got a plan she hadn't gotten his feet too well. So he slowly lifted up his leg and twisted causing her to fly off of him with a yelp. He picked her up bridal style and began running toward the ocean with the struggling girl.  
  
"Inuyasha! No! I am finally dry!" that just make his smirk grow bigger and he ran out into the water and dropped her.  
  
"NNOOOOOOO!" she screeched dramatically as she flew into the water. He knew better than to stick around and wait so he hauled ass to the shore. Where the other couple was fighting like mad.  
  
"DAMN YOU! IT IS ALL BECAUSE OF YOU WE LOST!" Sango screeched as she made another dive at him. He yelped in fear as she picked him back up just to get him in a head lock.  
  
"PLEASE SANGOOOOO!" he whimpered as she smirked and turned him around to face her. She put on a mock sympathetic look.  
  
"Oh Miroku! I am so sorry! . . . for what I am about to do! BUWAHAHAHAHAAAA!" Inuyasha with a really scared look. Finally her ultimate revenge came. .  
  
:::KICK::: Inuyasha winced Miroku screamed in agony and fell to the floor curled up in a little ball whimpering.  
  
"Oh!" Inuyasha said clearly fearing that that would happen to him and in a voice of extreme horror and disbelief.  
  
"HOW COULD YOU KICK HIM!? . . ::pause::: . . 'THERE!' " Inuyasha concluded with a shudder. Yup Sango had kicked poor Miroku right where it hurt the most in a guy . . poor thing . .  
  
Kagome emerged from the water looking extremely miffed again. (* déja vú *) his mind called out to him. He backed away with a little fear knowing Kagome had seen what happened too poor Miroku and Inuyasha's reaction. He just prayed to every god he knew that she hadn't gotten any ideas. But he just knew that she did. The way she was looking at him just told him. He just knew. He pulled the only plan that he thought might work in a determined Kagome's head to convince her not to. The only problem is he had to be swift. In order for her maybe not to do it he had to get close to her. AND THAT WOULD JUST BE BAD.  
  
"Kagome-chan! What is the matter? Why do you look so . .unhappy?" he asked trying to act innocent.  
  
"grr . ." Kagome concluded getting closer and closer to him.  
  
"A'shiteru Kagome-chan by little koibito . ." He said quietly giving her a seductive smile. And it worked she melted like putty in his hands. She hugged him close.  
  
(* that was CLOSE I REALLY don't want end up like Miroku*) he sighed and hugged her happy it wasn't the end of the world . . yet.  
  
"aww Inu-kun! A'shiteru!"  
  
::KICK:: Inuyasha winced and fell to the floor. Whimpering just as Miroku was recovering. * tear poor guy! My poor Inu-kun!*  
  
Kagome and Sango smirked triumphantly but they really shouldn't have messed with the guys. Oh no they shouldn't have! Once the two boys recovered fully they headed over to the picnic basket.  
  
"that isn't all I packed Inuyasha . ." Miroku said dangerously unlike him with an evil glint in his eye.  
  
"Miroku I have never seen you like this before . ." Inuyasha said a little freaked.  
  
"oh . . when you kick me . . it is over . ." Miroku whispered back with an evil smirk.  
  
Inuyasha nodded dumbly and got his little revenge plan worked out when he saw Miroku pull out whipped cream and other items.  
  
"Oh girls . ." Miroku and Inuyasha said at the same time with evil smirks like evil twins. They stopped their laughing fit and turned around to see honey, peanut butter, bacon grease, and whipped cream piled in their arms at their chests.  
  
"Oh no!" Kagome screamed as Inuyasha talked her and smeared the bacon grease in her hair and the peanut butter and honey all over her face.  
  
"Inuyasssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaa!" Kagome shrieked as he jumped off of her and bombarded her with whipped cream.  
  
"BUWAHAHAHAAAAAAA!" both the boys laughed evilly as they ran around laughing at the girls her were fruitlessly trying to catch up with them.  
  
It was definitly nice being there with Kagome. And Miroku loved the fact that Sango would be there to love him back . . and kill him . .  
  
.  
  
. YAY! FINALLY! GEEZE! My comp crashed and such like 50 TIMES! And fanfiction.net didn't let me in! I was miffed. . . this will be the last update till Tuesday because I'm goin' to California! OH YA! I will update it Monday when I get back or Tuesday! Sorry for the delay! I love yopu guys! AND I LOVE YOU MY INU-KUN! * glomps Bishounen * LOL had to share this . . don know why . . high on candy again I guess. . my great friend once had an away message for AIM *snickers * it read:  
  
Sorry I am a little distracted at the moment . . . I guess that is what you get when you let your bishounen help you with your homework . .  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
. on your bed . . . XD XD XD  
  
Thank you Hikari-chan! LOL ya anyway . .*blink * * ahem*  
  
Flame Review whatver!  
  
Arigato!  
  
Ciao  
  
~MyStErIoUs RaMeN*~  
  
-' '-=?  
  
`_ _`  
  
BUYO!!!!!!!!  
  
Note: NO DOUBT RULES! SO DOES HOME MOVIES! 


	8. note

Hey everyone just wanted to let you know that I have A LOT OF SCHOOLD WORK TO DO damnit! And so I wont be able to update till tom. Or maybe the next day kk? K! sorry for the inconvenience. 


	9. Randomness that is so Random it Can be C...

One Boy, One Girl, Back at School AGAIN!  
  
Chapter 8:  
  
Randomness that is so Random it Can be Considered Randomy-ish  
  
.  
  
The guys had fallen in the sand after a fit of laughter that left them breathless and the girls covered in the different 'evil' things the boys had sprayed got to them. They now sat on the girl's balcony girls on one side boys on the other, girls. The boys had sustained bruises and Inuyasha had a cut over his left eyebrow with a butterfly bandage on it. (no not a band-ade with a butterfly on it but it is a little THIN TINY whit strip that just you know holds a deep cut in place)  
  
The boys were mumbling to themselves grumpily while the girls just chirped happily about something or another now that they were showered and clean.  
  
"So Sango . .. what do you want to do?"  
  
"Not to sure . . should we attempt to talk to the boys?"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Kagome made the first move to talk to Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha . . .?"  
  
"Go to hell!" Inuyasha backfired causing a surprised look on her face.  
  
"Inuyasha you can't be that mad can you?" she fingered her jade necklace that he had given her gently as she pulled the usual trick and sat in Inuyasha's lap. He tried not to look at her but failed miserably.  
  
"Inu-kun please I am sorry . ."  
  
"Oh all right no use . . ." he said as he turned to face her. She smiled brightly and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Luv yas!" she said bubbly as he smiled and kissed her obviously telling her he felt the same way.  
  
"well I see they aren't fighting anymore . ." Sango mumbled to herself as she headed over to Miroku.  
  
"Miroku?" she asked sweetly as he turned his eyes on her while lifting his eyebrows quite high showing he was pissed and that Kagome's trick wouldn't work on him. ESPECIALLY because she kicked him and worse, started the kicking frenzy hurting his friend too. It was all fun and games to the boys but once you slip up with a girlfriend they always have that little evil trick or two to pull on you.  
  
"please Miroku . . I know it was rude and I am so shallow! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!?" Miroku twitched at that. That was NOT the Sango he knew. Did she really mean it? In Miroku's opinion. Hell no.  
  
"Miroku please just for once damnit give me a chance!" Sango said finally giving her old nerve back with a hot blush on her cheeks.  
  
" * sigh * fine . . whatever . . sure . . but if you do that again . . that is the one thing that can get me pissed" he said warningly as she flung herself into his arms and hugged him. He smiled and hugged her back.  
  
"uhhh Sango?"  
  
"yes Miroku!?" she asked REALLY cheerfully.  
  
"umm love you!" That took her by shock but not really at the same time.  
  
"love ya too!" she looked at him lovingly when a whistle from behind them ruined the 'moment'. To their surprise it was Kagome that whistled and Inuyasha was just egging them on as usual.  
  
"About damn time!" Inuyasha cheered as Kagome nodded in agreement. The two sent them icy death glare that was only disregarded by the other two . . until . . they finally got the message.  
  
"Oh I see! We will leave you two now because . . ummm . . stuff . . and Shippo . . and isn't it a great day outside!? Really great! Too bad it is too cold for me and Inuyasha!" with that she grabbed Inuyasha's hand and ran inside where Shippo was gently napping on the bed. She flopped down on the second bed and Inuyasha threw himself next to her. He took in a deep breath and sighed, closing his eyes. The bright sunshine highlighted his soft smooth, tanned, skin. Kagome tried not to stare but she kept glancing to the side longingly.  
  
(*ooooooooo stop it! He is your boyfriend. He kisses you. Now don't stare at him. He might think you are one of those 'phscyco bitches' that stalk you . .*) she mentally scolded herself. Then what she didn't want to happen did.  
  
"Kagome why are you staring at me? I can feel your eyes on me . ." he said with a confident smirk. She blushed.  
  
"umm .. . oh nothing just . . ya . . umm . ." she mumbled looking away. She heard snickering next to her and Inuyasha had sat up.  
  
"do you think I am cute!?" he asked with that two-year-old curious sparkle in his eyes he sometimes gave her. She blushed madly.  
  
"I knew it! That is why you stare at me! BUWAAHAAAAAAAA! You think I'm cute! Oh and I heard you that one night! When you and Sango were yapping about something while I was trying to sleep! You think I'm cute, I'm hott, I'm sweet, and I'm * snicker * sexy!"  
  
yup she died.  
  
(* no! he can't know that! Aww man I am feeling suicidal! Screw the fact that he said he loved me! Man! I am gonna die! Why ME!?*) her mind yelled as he continued to laugh.  
  
" aww Kagome! Nice blush!" he pressed on laughing like mad. She just blushed an even deeper red.  
  
"it isn't funny!" she yelled at him feeling REALLY embarrassed!" she yelled. No embarrassed couldn't even describe it! So I am going to make up a word to describe it . . * thinks * . . .Beleelee! yes that will be the word. Beleelee. ((don't ask memories that is all))  
  
"it is plenty funny!" he went on trying to calm himself. Kagome felt a little hurt. Inuyasha wiped his eyes and then looked at her.  
  
"Kagome it is okay! I needed a good laugh anyway! Don't feel embarrassed!" he hugged her reassuringly and she inwardly sighed.  
  
"You are cruel Inuyasha" she mumbled in his ear.  
  
"Of course I am . ." he mumbled back as he collapsed on the bed to the right of him.  
  
"Lazy" Kagome mumbled.  
  
"sure am" he said confidently as he reached up and wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her into him. He turned over and looked into her eyes. He blushed slightly.  
  
"well for the record . . I think you are cute . . hot . . and * MEGA BLUSH BEYOND REASON * sexy . . ahem . ." he turned onto his other side to hide his face. She giggled to herself and rolled to the other side to see him.  
  
"Nani?" she asked with twinkling eyes.  
  
"uhh nothin'. . ." he replied still blushing.  
  
"you are sweet Inuyasha !" she said happily as she leaned in and kissed him.  
  
Shippo was just sitting there on the other bed not being noticed with his hand cupped over his mouth desperately trying not to laugh. That was just funny to him. But they were STILL kissing. He looked up at the clock and decided to stop it now. Kissing was just plain 'icky'.  
  
"umm guys . . can you stop that!?" Shippo piped in and the two abruptly ended up on the floor shocked when Shippo had spoken.  
  
"you were awake!?" Kagome yelped.  
  
"uhuh" was his simple reply as he began giggling at their freaked out faces.  
  
Inuyasha just crossed his arms over his chest and turned away to hide his blush.  
  
"ya well hmph! Why should you care?" Inuyasha asked ready to kill the kid.  
  
"it is icky!" Shippo yelled back, then turned to Kagome.  
  
"ma ma? I am really bored" Shippo whined as Inuyasha rolled his eyes.  
  
"well umm . . Inuyasha what do you want to do?"  
  
"I dunno . . what we were doing was fine" Inuyasha mumbled grumpily.  
  
"what did you say Inuyasha?"  
  
"oh nothing" Inuyasha said in a light innocent, airy voice.  
  
"well I don't know if there really is anything to do . . we did the beach, the dance club . . we could always go to the movies . ." Kagome concluded with a thoughtful look to the ceiling. "what do you think Inu-kun?"  
  
"well . . I guess the movies wouldn't hurt . . I'll go tell wife and husband out there . ." Inuyasha said as he stood up, stretched, and began wlaking toward the door.  
  
"waddo you mean by that Inuyasha?" Shippo asked.  
  
"aww come on kid even YOU have to know that one day they are going to get together . . they are too stupid to think otherwise anyway" Inuyasha concluded as Sango's shoe connected with his head.  
  
"what the hell is YOUR problem!?" he yelled out the door.  
  
"we are NOT stupid!" the other two yelled in unison.  
  
"well are you guys going to come with us?"  
  
"go where?" Miroku asked.  
  
"I thought you heard our conversation genius" Inuyasha scowled.  
  
"well only part" Sango answered for Miroku.  
  
"we are going to the movies damnit now are you coming or not?"  
  
"why not?" they all stood up and went to the car without even thinking on WHAT they were going to watch.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They were at the movie theaters staring at all the movies on the sign trying to figure out what in the world they were going to watch.  
  
"well we can't watch anything TOO mature because of the brat" Inuyasha said looking thoughtfully at the sign.  
  
"well technically we can as long as Shippo doesn't understand it" Miroku said dryly.  
  
"wouldn't that be a little risky? I mean we could always watch a classic. . they are bringing back some of those movies you know ."  
  
"well it isn't like we are watching "Dude Where's My Car" Sango added in matter 'o' factly.  
  
"true" the other three said together as Shippo sat there a little miffed that people were talking about him like he wasn't there.  
  
"well what should we watch then?"  
  
"Rode To Perdition . .that is too dark for Shippo . . we sure as hell can't watch The Ring with him . . even though it looks really good. . ." Kagome pondered aloud as everyone nodded dumbly too.  
  
"Titanic? Why in the hell did they bring that back?" Miroku mused.  
  
"well that is a good choice . . cover Shippo's eyes on some parts .." Sango added in.  
  
"I could use a good laugh . . besides no one will be in there" Inuyasha concluded as they all agreed and walked up to the counter and bought the tickets.  
  
((Nothing against people who like 'Titanic' or Leo Dicaprio (spell?) Titanic is actually quite a tragic story . . * shrugs * oh well here we go * excitement * oh . .another thing . . The Ring was a VERY GOOD movie though . . VERY SAD. I loved it! Though that music haunts me . same with Navi the fearies great quote "hey look listen" and most of al . ."hello" *quiver * anyway . . . on with the story!))  
  
They walked into the theater and they sorta split up being the only ones in there. Kagome and Inuyasha were in the front while Miroku and Sango were up further. Shippo was with Miroku and Sango because he complained too much about being to close to the screen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'M ON TOP OF THE WORLD!" Leo screamed on the screen leaning on the edge of the ship.  
  
Suddenly Inuyasha stood up and shouted:  
  
"Jump! Take the rest of the movie with you damnit! You might just make some money!" he went into a fit of laughter as Kagome giggled and tugged on his shirt sleeve telling him to sit down.  
  
"ya well some people may like this movie!" Miroku shouted from behind Inuyasha. Inuyasha wirled around and chucked his popcorn box which collided into the guys head.  
  
"ya well some don't dumb ass BUWAHAHAAAA!" Inuyasha yelled triumphantly until Miroku stood back up and began singing 'My heart Will Go On"  
  
"Every night in my dreams! I see you! I feel you! That is how I know you go on...Far across the distance with spaces between us Yoooou have come to show you go on! Near... Far... WHEREVER YOU ARE! I BELIEVE THAT THE HEART DOES GO ON! Once more... You OOOOOOPEN THE DOOR! And you're here in my heart and... MY HEART WILL GO ON! AND ON!" Miroku shouted back mockingly as Inuyasha eyes narrowed and he threw a very well-aimed hard water bottle at his head shutting him up. The boys sat down and kept laughing and making rude comments while the girls tried to shut them up. Shippo just kept giggling and shaking his head until the end where everyone busted out crying save for Inuyasha. Of course . .  
  
((credit to Galaxy girl the author of a great Zelda fanfiction 'Big Brother Darunia' for the idea of mocking the way they did though I came up with the whole they should watch Titanic before I remembered her! So thank you galaxy girl! *BOWS *))  
  
"oh that was SO SAD!" Sango cried.  
  
"Damn you two you were the ones that wanted to see it most and NOW YOU ARE CRYING OVER IT!?" Inuyasha warned them. Kagome hit him on the shoulder.  
  
"does that mean if you lost me forever you wouldn't care!? You wouldn't CRY for ME!?" Kagome asked tearfully getting a little miffed . . well a little more than miffed. Inuyasha stopped walking he had never thought about losing Kagome forever and he was silent deep in thought about the terrible world he would be in without her. He already knew his answer of course he would miss her! Would anyone? But he was too busy pondering it but Kagome mistook that silence for denial that he would miss her.  
  
"you wouldn't miss me would you!?" Kagome cried unexpectedly.  
  
"where the helldya get that idea?" Inuyasha yelped worriedly that Kagome might get irrational and ignore him.  
  
"og course I would miss you!" he said trying to get her to understand.  
  
"then why such the long pause Inuyasha!?" she asked angrily with a hot red pissed blush on her cheeks.  
  
"Because!" he shouted. "it was hard for met o imagine a world without you! I already knew my answer I was just thinkin' 'bout it!"  
  
"oh . . do you mean that?"  
  
"no" Inuyasha said sarcastically as he stuck his tongue out and poked her forehead. She giggled and hugged him.  
  
"wow that was the most short lived first-fight I have ever seen" Miroku commented to Sango and Shippo.  
  
"I wonder what our first fight will be about?"  
  
"dunno" Miroku said still staring at the other couple.  
  
"I bet it will be about you groping other women!" Sango said laughing.  
  
"it will not!" Sango suddenly got serious.  
  
"Yes it will!"  
  
"what makes you think that!?"  
  
"I saw you before you got together with me!" and so the fight commenced as Shippo just smiled to himself glad he didn't have to worry about that and thanking the heavens he didn't have to for a while. Inuyasha and Kagome just stared at the other two smiling brightly.  
  
"Looks like Sango was right." Inuyasha said to kagome without looking at her.  
  
"what do you mean Inuyasha?"  
  
"well Sango said their first fight would be about Miroku groping women and they just got into a fight about how she is wrong about Miroku groping women. Sop technically they ARE fighting over Miroku groping women" Inuyasha said quickly and confusingly.  
  
"They make the greatest couple." Kagome smiled warmly.  
  
"sure do" Inuyasha agreed remembering those years with those tow 'dumb asses' as he once put it. It was really great to see them FINALLY togther. It Sure was. .  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
yay! Homework crisis OVER BABY! WOOHOO! NOW I WOULD SAY THAT WAS RANDOM! Ya remember NOTHING WHATSOEVER AGAINST TITANIC LOVERS! Anyway I need a little help. If anY OF YOU KNOW HOW TO POST A PIC THAT YOU CAN SEE ON YOUR PROFILE PAGE PLEASE HELP ME DO IT! Thank you! Please review! And it will be updated A LOT quicker along with my other fics! Please don't give up on me folks! I AM TRYING REALLY HARD! Thank you for being loyal! Any questions? Ask me through reviews please! Thank you thank you thank you! Flame Review Whatver!  
  
Arigato!  
  
Ciao!  
  
~MyStErIoUs RàMéN*~  
  
-' '-=?  
  
`_ _`  
  
BUYO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	10. The Commencement of Aphid, the Little De...

From: Phoenix of the Burning Light () *covers ears* AH MIROKU SINING! MAKE IT STOP! *hysterically crying* ICANT TAKE IT ANYMORE! *pushes leo off the railing. he falls ion his ass on the boat deck. jumps onto the railing* PEACE AND QUITE, HERE I COME! *jumps off* HALILUJIA! NO MORE SING-* hits the water* -ing.rnThe Ring was a great movie, wasnt it? WEll, my friend thinks that the lil girls face was scary. do you think it was? it looked like she had blue paint on her face, and that she soaked in the tub a lil to long, making her look like a oversized prune.  
  
Yes the Ring was GREAT but lol she was meant to look like a 'big prune' because she is supposed to be coming at you through the TV out of the well so it is like your body decayed in water. When people decay in water, by the way, they are whitish blue, puffy and skinny at the same time, with rotting flesh . . if you ever read Harry Potter book 3 the dementors describe a dead body in water well. GUESOME but OH SO KEWL! BUT NO she wasn't THAT scary but . . think about it if you were really there wouldn't you get like the crap scared out of you. ESPECIALLY id you know you can't peg her with bow and arrows. * sigh * * shrugs * oh well!  
  
One Boy, One Girl, Back at School AGAIN!  
  
Vacation Day 4/7  
  
The Commencement of Aphid, the Little Demented French Mouse's Evil Plans!  
  
Everyone had settled back down at the hotel the next morning and were all hanging on the balcony of the girls' room.  
  
"Hmmm . . really . . what should we do? It is our fourth day here . ." Inuyasha said blankly staring up at the sky.  
  
"Dunno" Kagome answered throwing a piece of bread to a seagull.  
  
Everyone stayed sorta silent just staring at nothing in particular until their trance was interrupted.  
  
: : : BOOM: : :  
  
"What the hell?!" Inuyasha spoke for everyone. They strained their ears to listen if anything else could be heard. And they did.  
  
~~~~~~~ In The Hall ~~~~~~  
  
"Ha ha ha! Got you Aphid! I knew you couldn't get away from me! Now to make our plans!"  
  
~~~~~~~~ Back in The Room ~~~~~  
  
"Stupid French dude" Inuyasha muttered.  
  
"Wonder what plans they were talking about . . or he was talking about . ." Sango inquired curiously.  
  
~~~~~~~ In Kouga's Hotel Room ~~~~~  
  
"We have got to think of a plan to get back at those pests Aphid . ." he said to his companion holding him in his hands.  
  
~~~~minutes of silence~~~~~  
  
"Omigosh! Aphid that is the best plan I have ever heard!" Kouga exclaimed out of no where after some time.  
  
"all we have to do is capture the kid and lock the others up in that cupboard I saw!!!! Ah! Merci bocoup my dearest Aphid!"  
  
~~~~~~~~ Back In the Girls' Hotel Room~~~~~  
  
They were now all inside scattered in different spots. Shippo, dozing on the couch. Miroku and Sango, doing what they usually do, kissing. Inuyasha and Kagome, flirting childishly as if it were the first time as usual.  
  
" : : : giggle : : : Inuyasha! Quit looking at me like that!" Kagome laughed.  
  
"What do you mean? How am I looking at you?"  
  
"You have this soft fuzzy warm look . . it's cute!" Kagome blushed.  
  
"You are cute too . . heh heh . . * blush *"  
  
Shippo shook his head with his eyes still closed. What two year olds. They acted stupider around each other than a tiny school girl in a candy shop for the first time does.  
  
The day went on usually . . that is . . until that night. . .  
  
"I'm hungry . . maybe we should go down to that café again . . I'll pay"  
  
"Shocker Inuyasha" Sango replied in mock rudeness as everyone nodded and headed toward the door. It was around 9:00 P.M. Lots of snacks can hold you over for a long time. Inuyasha reached for the door.  
  
"Umm guys . . . . . . is it possible to . . have a door locked from the outside . .?"  
  
"please don't tell me we are locked in Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted unhappily.  
  
"Then I won't tell you that . . I'll just tell you that we are stuck in this damned hotel room for a while!" Inuyasha replied miffed shaking the doorknob violently.  
  
Everyone had tried to open the door to no avail. Their phones were disconnected and they couldn't find a key. They were way the hell too high up to jump off of the balcony.  
  
"This isn't good and I AM hungry." Sango whined unhappily as they all collapsed against the wall leaning against it.  
  
The lights suddenly flickered out.  
  
"That is it! Someone is out to get us Damnit! And I am going to kick their ass! So if you can hear me damnit you are fucking dead!" Inuyasha yelled angrily.  
  
"Okay! Before you kill anyone Inuyasha . . is everyone okay? Miroku?"  
  
"I'm fine"  
  
"Sango?"  
  
"All good"  
  
"and Inuyasha find me and hold my hand! . . good you are here . . Shippo?"  
  
" . . ."  
  
"SHIPPO!?"  
  
"Shit what happened to him?" Inuyasha said angrily. They all began calling Shippo's name to no avail. Inuyasha finally lost patients and tried the door again. Everyone else in the hotel was already asleep and to Inuyasha's surprise the door opened.  
  
"Guys it is open! Let's go find Shippo and Then something to eat!" Inuyasha said excitedly as he grabbed Kagome's hand again and ran out of the door with her struggling to keep up with him.  
  
"Okay now how can we find Shippo? The wonder is how he got out of a locked room . . because it WAS locked at that time . ." Kagome thought aloud. Suddenly she felt Inuyasha's hand slip from hers.  
  
"Inuyasha!?"  
  
"Kagome!!!!!!!!" she heard him yell back. He was pushed by something into a closet behind him. She dove in after him just as the door shut and they heard a small ''click' of the lock on the door being turned on.  
  
"Shit!" Inuyasha yelled frustrated. "I know who the damned ass hole is!"  
  
"who Inuyasha?"  
  
"Kouga that damned idiot! Stupid baka! I saw his damned mouse!"  
  
"Well there is nothing we can do until the maids come in the morning . ."  
  
"wait listen!" Inuyasha interrupted putting his hand over her mouth gently.  
  
~~~~ in the hall ~~~~  
  
"Miroku where do you think they went!?"  
  
"I don't . . know!" Miroku yelled back frustrated.  
  
"Guys! It is me Shippo come get me!"  
  
"we are coming!"  
  
~~~~~~ in cupboard~~~~~  
  
'Damn they got away before we could talk!"  
  
"Yes but Shippo is safe Inuyasha and so are we. You can kick Kouga's ass in the morning. ." Kagome yawned sleepily resting her head on Inuyasha's shoulder. He blushed slightly and shifted so that he had turned and he back was against the wall comfortably. Kagome now rested in his lap ( like in the episode where Inuyasha turns human for the first time around his new friends! THAT WAS SO SAD! BUT SO SWWWEEEEEEET!!!!!)  
  
"G'night K'gome . ." he said sleepily as she nodded and started drifted to sleep herself.  
  
~~~~~ The Next Morning ~~~~~  
  
One of the maids that work at the hotel slowly opened the door to find two slumbering 'adults' *snickers *. And well of course that just wouldn't seem right now would it?  
  
"OH MY!!!!!!!! WHO ARE YOU TWO!?" The maid screamed as the two startled awake.  
  
"huh!? What the! Oh no! we can explain!" Kagome shouted clearly panicked.  
  
"you are part of that field trip aren't you! You can explain this to . . what's her name . .? Rin!" The angry maid shouted as she dragged the two by their ears to Rin's hotel room.  
  
Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were all sitting in the girl's hotel room worried about where the other two were. (just to clear this up in case there is confusion you can be in the opposite sexes room during the day without a door locked or anything)  
  
They suddenly heard struggle and protest and looked out of their open door to see none other than Inuyasha and Kagome being pulled by their ears by a maid stating something about Rin.  
  
"At least we know they are safe" Sango smiled.  
  
"But it seems we have another problem . ." Miroku stated as they all snuck behind them.  
  
The maid knocked on the door as Rin answered.  
  
"I assume these two are yours!? They were found in a closet together over night!" She glared at the two and then added "I assume you know what to do!" with that she shoved them into the room with a very pissed Rin.  
  
"Okay you have two seconds to explain!" she said sternly unlike her. But then again they never saw her like that before.  
  
"You see! Well! What happened was!" Kagome tried to explain their very simple answer but seemed to be having trouble.  
  
"Kouga locked me in the closet and Kagome dove after me and we couldn't get out. I know it was him because it was a guy with a ponytail and a stupid mouse! He took my . . err . . Little Brother Shippo and we went searching for him in the dark!" Inuyasha said hurriedly. Rin and Kagome just lifted an eyebrow. Kagome, for Inuyasha saying that Shippo was his younger brother, and Rin, for Inuyasha's somewhat unbelievable story. But then Rin remembered Kouga's little mentally unstable out break on the first day of school.  
  
~~ Flash back ~~  
  
"We have a new student today!" Rin announced with a smile.  
  
Even this didn't catch Inuyasha's attention. He was too deep I thought.  
  
"Her name is Kagome Higurashi!"  
  
Neither Sango nor Miroku had been paying attention.  
  
"What!?" Inuyasha yelped out of his trance and fell to the floor, causing Kagome to look down at him.  
  
"Inuyasha!?" she wailed "Miroku!? Sango!?" she added.  
  
"Kagome!" all three yelped as they ran up to her and embraced her in a death hug.  
  
"Oh Kagome I thought I would never see you again!" Inuyasha said, voice dripping with affection.  
  
"Ya Kagome he was moping around all morning!" Sango and Miroku added as Inuyasha blushed. Their happy moment was corrupted by someone else in the class. . . . .  
  
"It's you two!" a boy with a mouse on his shoulder jumped up and pointed an accusing finger at Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
"it is you the French dude at the restaurant!" Inuyasha exclaimed.  
  
Kouga began slowly backing towards the door still facing them with a weird deranged look on his face. His finger continued to point as he continued to walk out the door.  
  
" I I I will get my revenge!" he stated continuing to back away as everyone continued to stare.  
  
He lowered his hand and gripped the door knob pulling it closed without once taking his eyes off of them. Then half the class including the four at the front could here what was outside the door.  
  
"well that was smooth Aphid!" they heard a loud thud as he tripped and a muffled "ouch".  
  
"Well that was . . . unique. . ." Inuyasha commented as they were all still in the same hugging position as they were turned toward the door with wide eyes and their mouths shaped like a perfect o.  
  
~~ End of Flash Back ~~  
  
"Is impossible as that might sound . . we are talking about Kouga . ." Rin said with a thoughtful expression looking up at the ceiling. Kagome and Inuyasha nodded vigorously agreeing with hope in their eyes. Rin was about to answer when three people came flying through the door.  
  
"Brother!" Shippo shouted wrapping his arms around Inuyasha's tall legs. Inuyasha was about to force the kid off him when he remembered his plan.  
  
(* Thank god they heard the whole thing . .*) Inuyasha thought with a relieved inward sigh.  
  
He leaned down and hugged his 'brother'.  
  
"Shippo what are you doing here?" He asked innocently as Rin was being confronted my the other two.  
  
"We saw it all!" Miroku and Sango shouted at once.  
  
"You see Someone who, we later found out was Kouga . . took Shippo and locked the rest of us in me and Kagome hotel room." Sango said frantically.  
  
"Before you question we were all in there because we were about to leave together for dinner!" Miroku added on.  
  
"Our phone didn't work and the lights went out! We escaped and separated to look for Inuyasha's . . little brother!" Sango concluded.  
  
And then for the finishing act . . Shippo.  
  
"Please Ms. Rin! Don't get my big brother in trouble! He didn't mean it I know he didn't!" he busted out into tears. "I love him Rin and I don't want anything bad to happen please! Please!" he cried pathetically earning the mental applause of Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango.  
  
"well . ." Rin looked down at the newly pathetic Shippo. "I won't get your bug brother in trouble . . not until I figure this out. I will talk to Kouga. Now all of you out! Run along! Go have some fun this is a vacation!" She shouted with her usual smile shooing them away.  
  
When they were all out of ear shot of Rin they began talking.  
  
"Thank goodness you three were listening and went along with the brother act!" Kagome said excitedly with a relieved expression.  
  
"But most importantly thank goodness she didn't know Shippo's true relation to any of us . . so remember Shippo you are Inuyasha's younger brother now okay?" Sango added on with a happy smile.  
  
"You know Inuyasha .. . I think you have seven senses. Your usual five . one more for being able to bust people when they are cheating, and another one for always seeming to know when you can snake out of something. You just always happen to set something up for yourself to get out of it!" Miroku chuckled slapping his friend on the back.  
  
"I try now . . two things I AM STARVING, and . . What are we going to do today?" Inuyasha asked with a pathetic expression as the others nodded and laughed.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Well! SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! I must be some medical case because now I have strepth throat! *rolls eyes * wee unfortunately * tear * my parents are getting married tomorrow. ( no that isn't the bad news .. I think) and we are going to some island in the Atlantic and I am going to be gone for ONE WEEK! *collapses on the floor in a fit of rage * SOOOOOO NOT FAIR! NO INUYASHA, NO FAN FICTION, NO FLAMES, NO WEB SURFING, NO COMPUTER! FOR ONE WEEK! I don't know if I can handle it. Anyway I a SO SORRY that this fic won't be updated till next Friday or so. But when I get back there is going to be some seriouse updating k? k! Flame, Review, Whatver!  
  
Arigato!  
  
Ciao!  
  
~MyStErIoUs RaMéN*~  
  
-' '-=?  
  
`_ _`  
  
BUYO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Note: THAT WAS SO SAD! *breaks into tears * when Inuyasha asked his ma ma what a half breed was when he was little! That was one of the episodes I missed! When it first aired! THAT WAS SOOOOOOO SAD! Poor Inu-kun! * sniff * * tear * 


	11. A Day at the Pool! Memories of the ‘Lone...

One Boy, One Girl, Back at School AGAIN!  
  
Vacation/Field Trip Day 5/7  
  
A Day at the Pool! Memories of the 'Lonely Times' Come about . .?  
  
'The Gang' had finally eaten and it was sure to be an interesting day. Most off . . They seemed to have NOTHING to do . . They did it all really. . The Movies, The Night Club, The Beach, and even a night in a closet! Or at Least for Kagome and Inuyasha. The had finally settled on a nice relaxing day at the resort's swimming pool.  
  
They threw on their bathing suits in a hurry and put loose clothes over them before they sauntered down to the pool with sun tan lotion, tanning oil, towels, the works.  
  
"It really is a nice cool day today" Kagome sighed contentedly next to Sango on one of those weird big chairs they always have at a pool. They were determined just to relax and bask in the sun away from most of the chaos that surrounded their lives. The boys, however, who knows what they were up to . . They were acting 'normal' well as normal as can be if you were one of them. They didn't seem to be up to anything. Maybe they just really wanted to relax for a change.  
  
Kagome started thinking wistfully of Inuyasha again. Fingering her necklace that he had given her the night of the dance club she went over her life with them. It really was insane how they met and how they got back together. Had Inuyasha really missed her that badly when he thought he would never see her again? She remembered quite clearly how happy he had seemed at the front of the class that day. Then she realized she missed him just as much. They had never asked her about what she did in the time she was rebuilding her family when she left what seemed to be a family of Insane friends that most people aren't lucky enough to encounter in their one lifetime.  
  
~~~~ Back to Those Lonely Times ~~~~  
  
Kagome had arrived at her somewhat rebuilt home. It was empty as ever. It wasn't very pleasant. All she could think of is what her friends would say to cheer her up about it all. They would probably make some funny joke to cheer her up. But No . . They weren't there. No Miroku, no Sango, no Shippo, and most of all no boyfriend, Inuyasha. She missed that comforting feeling they gave her. It was just too weird seeing her past that she thought was dead in her future. She clutched her locket hard in her hand holding it close to her heart.  
  
"Kagome, honey" Her mother said softly behind her. "We are going to stay at your aunt's house for now until this place is put back together enough to stay. Everyone else is already there."  
  
"I missed you guys so much ma ma!" She cried out sadly hugging her mom close.  
  
"I know honey we missed you too!" her mother replied softly as she calmed her daughter and headed to the house where they were to stay.  
  
Those few days had been lonely and hard. Happier than ever that she was back with her family . . but she never realized how big of a part her other friends had in her life. She would see different familiar sights and memories of fun things she once did with her family there flooded into her mind . . but memories of her friends surfaced too. She decided they were her past and not her future. As much as she wanted them to be, the just weren't. And she had to tough it up. She held back tears and dealt with life. Slowly getting accustom to the fact that she didn't have 'them'. It had begun to be too hard to think of their names so she referred to the gang as 'them' to match the dying pictures of them in her mind.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was her first day of school and she was getting ready to 'face the music' as her mother put it. It was her first step to snapping back to reality and forgetting the past that hurt her. She walked into the halls until she realized she was late. She began running and bumped into a young sweet girl that dubbed herself as 'Rin'. She steered Kagome into the classroom to make a short announcement that she was one of the newer kids that didn't attend that school in the previous year.  
  
"We have a new student today!" Rin announced with a smile.  
  
"Her name is Kagome Higurashi!"  
  
Kagome looked up slightly during the announcement but didn't pay attention to anyone in particular. When Rin said her name she heard the thump of someone falling ahead of her and loud yelps of pure insanity and happiness from behind that. She looked up only to be talked by the three people she missed most in her life. The three people she missed just as much as she missed her family when she thought they were dead. Hell, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo WERE her family. She lived with them over summer and had become 'one of them'. They went out of their way to make sure that she was happy and healthy and that nothing had bothered her. They took care of her and did a damn well good job of it too.  
  
She was finally reunited with them! Maybe it was fate for people as close and crazy as them to meet up again. It was only fair in Kagome's opinion. Now she would never really have to think 'I wonder what they're doing now?'. Because now, They were only a dorm room away. And she was their. Her family at home. And her family of friends. That was all she needed. And just they way they all hugged her up there in front of the class like that . . Everything seemed like it would go just fine.  
  
~~ Back to Modern Day Times at A Very Large Resort Pool ~~  
  
Kagome had never really gone back in that part of her life now that she was back with them. She really needed them. Her eyes focused again out of deep concentration to find Inuyasha leaning in Inches from her face.  
  
"Ummm you okay?" He asked concerned by the expression she had had earlier.  
  
"Just fine Inuyasha!" She said happily bringing him into a 'warm, soft, and fuzzy' hug. "Man I am so glad I have you guys here with me . . who knows what I would do without you!"  
  
Inuyasha seemed surprised . . The only logical explanation he could come up with was actually right on the dot.  
  
(* Her past *) He thought deeply embracing her in the hug caught up in the moment. The others seemed to have caught that weird scene too and thought the same as Inuyasha.  
  
"Who knows what us crazy folk would have done without YOU" Sango said playfully as she poked Kagome.  
  
"Ya Inuyasha would have downright killed himself! We would have had a loss in the family!" Miroku added with a smirk fearfully dodging Inuyasha's angry swipe at him.  
  
"It is true though Inuyasha! You were a freaking zombie without her!" Miroku said from a safe distance knowing Inuyasha wouldn't break up the hug.  
  
"Must agree!" Sango added in playfully just to see how Inuyasha would react though she knew it was true-he was a walking wreck without Kagome. He hid it quite well. Only Sango and Miroku - who had known him for 'too long' as Inuyasha once put it-could tell when Inuyasha was that freaked about something.  
  
"D-Did not!" Inuyasha said with a small blush. They gave him hard accusing glares. He blinked a few times before turning away looking up saying the simple comment of "feh".  
  
"Well I missed you guys A LOT" Kagome admitted. "Are you sure you didn't miss me Inuyasha?" she pouted. She knew just as well as anyone that he had missed her sorely but wanted to hear it out of his mouth. And besides she liked playing with his mind sometimes. Poor Inuyasha.  
  
"B-But! Yes! No! Feh!" Inuyasha replied turning a deeper shade of red and looking away determined.  
  
"Your dumping me aren't you?" Kagome said sadly looking away dramatically with an act that could fool anyone.  
  
"W-What!? N-no! I'm NOT dumping you! I repeat NOOOOOOT dumping you!" Inuyasha said hurriedly in a worried way. Miroku and Sango had caught onto what Kagome was doing and only watched trying desperately to suppress laughter. They had to give Inuyasha credit. He put up with Kagome's games most of the time. And he was pinned with such an accusation he wouldn't be able to see clearly that it was just a trick anyway.  
  
"How do I know that?" Kagome continued on.  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes and played Romeo for a minute. He grabbed her chin and tilted it upwards to see her eyes.  
  
"Come on now . . you know I don't want to dump you" he said softly before kissing her tenderly. Once they finally broke off everyone but Inuyasha busted out in laughter. Inuyasha's eyes widened.  
  
"you people are SICK! SICK! I say!" He said angrily before jumping up and ripping the cracker jack ring off of his finger.  
  
( what am I talking about? What frickin' cracker jack ring you are asking? Well one night Inuyasha and Kagome were eating a cracker jack box and they got a little prize. Funny enough it was two rings they said for friendship. But Kagome and Inuyasha made a joke out of it an wore them together as a symbol of their boyfriend girlfriend relationship.)  
  
"I AM dumping you!" he shouted angrily as he threw the ring into the pool and stormed off leaving Kagome speechless.  
  
"shit . ." she mumbled sadly as tears welled in her eyes. "Maybe I was too hard on him!" she yelped before she felt comforting arms around her.  
  
"Who can't take a joke now?" The voice whispered calmly in her ear. Ohhhhhh That did it!  
  
"INUYASHA THAT WAS NOT FUNNY!" She yelled standing up and slapping him hard across the face. He simply smirked.  
  
"Now you know how I feel when you play love tricks on me" he said simply getting her to realize.  
  
"Oh Inuyasha I'm sorry!" she yelped placing gentle fingers on the new hand print on his face.  
  
"Didn't that hurt?" she asked sadly.  
  
"naw . . I don't really mind pain like that it burns a bit but . . oh well"  
  
"aren't you mad? That I slapped you?"  
  
"No all fair in tricks" He said simply as he hugged her gently.  
  
"No more tricks" he whispered into her ear.  
  
"I'm not promising anything" she mused back  
  
"Then I don't either so you can't get pissed"  
  
"Got it" she replied as she stepped back and kissed him.  
  
Shippo, Miroku, and Sango just stood their, blinking. Shippo was amazed at how weird that was while Sango and Miroku smiled.  
  
"You had your first fight guys!" Sango yelled triumphantly pointing at the couple, jumping up and down giddily. "And you're still a couple!" she added excitedly.  
  
"Why don't we celebrate?" Inuyasha said with a tone in his voice everyone should be weary of if they didn't want to fall victim to some evil plan of his. Too bad he was too quick for 'em. He grabbed Sango's arm and Kagome's. He flung Sango into the pool escaping her reaching hands and finally dumped Kagome into the water. Miroku, as Inuyasha had planned, ran after Sango. Without even looking he put his foot out tripping the pervert and flinging him into the water to.  
  
"well they deed is done" Inuyasha stated mater-o-factly with a slight airy tone and a superior downward look at the three in the pool. Shippo was smart enough to stay out of that one. So he just broke into mad laughter in the corner, that would have earned death glares, if they weren't so occupied with the thoughts of death to Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha jumped in the pool before anyone could get the satisfaction of dragging him in. He dove down and reached for the cracker jack ring thankful that it hadn't moved toward the drain or anything. He slid it into the pouch that was in his swimming trunk's pocket.  
  
"Inuyashaaaaaaa!" Came the inevitable and classic cry of warning from Kagome as she advanced on him in the water.  
  
"ummm . . hi guys?" he replied ready for Kagome's attack. She jumped him in a hurry as the other two followed. Shippo watched in horror as the three teens battled it out all against one another after Kagome's attack party fell apart, because they didn't cooperate because Miroku was being too perverted and Sango refused to help. Shippo dove under the beach chair hiding his eyes from the death match a few feet from him. Suddenly the splashing stopped.  
  
"They are dead!" Shippo squeaked as he turned around to find Miroku and Sango kissing along with Kagome and Inuyasha doing the same thing. There was only one phrase for this. That was well known throughout an Inuyasha house hold. It states simply:  
  
WHAT IN THE SEVEN HELLS!?  
  
How could it go from death to kissing. That is no fun now is it? What happened to the carnage and the killing and the good ol' violence? It just vanished? What the hell? No one was leaving that resort until there was blood shed and that was final. Well maybe a little less than blood shed or maybe a little more?  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
YAY finally I just got back from that place I went to and I have no idea how I wrote an entire chapter after getting off an airplane I was on all frickin day! But oh well. That chapter was just meant to look more into Kagome's past to tie up the loose ends. The whole 'first fight' thing was to show that THEY AREN'T GOING TO SPLIT UP! At least not any time soon! And I mean come on they are my favorite couple of course I would keep 'em together now wouldn't I? Anyway sorry it sucked just something for your mind to chew on while I get the next chapter up. Once again sorry for the delay! Flame Review Whatver!  
  
Arigato!  
  
Ciao!  
  
~MyStErIoUs RaMéN*~  
  
-' '-=?  
  
`_ _`  
  
Note: I AM BACK BABY AND READY TO WATCH INUYASHA ON TV AGAIN! AND HOME MOVIES WOOOOHOOOOOO! Coach McCgiurk rocks by the way! 


	12. note

Major sorry big mix-up ive been grounded for a month and I should be able to be back up in a couple of days (this is her friend talking so don't think that she is temporarily on) thankie for stckin wid me homies see y'all soon. Mysterious Ramen 


	13. NOTE!

Hey everyone! I know the wait has been LONG and I am just as moody about it as you are but I wanted to let you know I am back in action! But here's a warning The updates will be SUPER slow because I only get 30 min on the computer each day *throws a fit* so I can't do much and I am desperately sorry! But that is a lot better then just not updating at all right? 


	14. Soap Opera Tragedies and a Little Overdr...

One Boy One Girl Back at School AGAIN!!!!  
  
This chapter is dedicated to all the fans out there that dealt with my absence, attention span of a rodent, vacations, stupidity, and idioticness to continue in readin' my fan fiction. I LOVE YA GUYS! (not that way sickos)  
  
New thingy: When the characters are thinking something it will no longer be (* thinking *) it will be // thinking // Because, that's how most people do it, and I think it may stop some confusion.  
  
Vacation day 6/7  
  
"Soap Opera Tragedies and a Little Over-dramatic-ness!"  
  
Warning: Random reatardedness with a lot of problems and mentioning. For further notice I have absolutely nothing against gay people or soap operas! ((It'll make sense later))  
  
. . .  
  
"So uh what are we going to do? Tomorrow is our last day and then we go back to the JOYOUSE school" Inuyasha said a little dramatically questioning Kagome and Sango. "Well...I dunno we could sorta just lounge around today.MAYBE EVEN GET ROOM SERVICE WE HAVE MONEY!" Kagome suggested a little. . . .excited . . . . "You seem happ-" "SHUT UP!" Sango was trying to talk before she was rudely interrupted by Miroku.  
  
"NO, NO CLARICE, NO! YA CAN'T DO THAT! THAT'S JACK'S EVIL TWIN!! IF YOU KISS HIM YOU WILL KILL THE REAL JACK! THE ONE YOU LOVE!. . . . . . BASTARDS YA KISSED HIM NOW JACK WILL DIE-OH SEE HE JUST DIED HOW COULD YOU CLARICE!?" Miroku yelled at the TV while Shippo, Inuyasha, Kagome, and Sango stared.  
  
"Miroku!? What the hell!?" Inuyasha yelled across the room and Miroku returned with the "silencing finger" that your mom always gives ya when she's on the cell phone and you are trying ta tell her ya need ta leave because evil clown posse are about to kill you. Inuyasha ran across the room and hit Miroku upside the head.  
  
"Ya know! Ya look REALLY gay whatchin' this shit! In fact what the hell are you watching!?" Inuyasha inquired. "Soap opera" Miroku simply stated. "You would like it Inuyasha" Miroku added.  
  
"Would Not!"  
  
"Wanna bet!?"  
  
"Ya how much?"  
  
"Bet ya 10 bucks you are gonna like it by the end of this episode!"  
  
((I know ten bucks isn't a lot, but it is when you know that when you go back to school you are going to be a starving college student))  
  
"You're on!"  
  
With that, Inuyasha sat down next to Miroku, on the floor, and began whatchin' the damn soap opera.  
  
Kagome and Sango blinked several times not quite sure what to say...  
  
35 minutes, 22 seconds, and 89 milliseconds later..  
  
"Man Jack is such an ass who cares if he dies!?" Inuyasha yelled at Miroku during a commercial.  
  
"I do! Like, Clarice loves Jack!"  
  
"And I don't!!!!!"  
  
"Well that's a good thing." Sango commented from the back at Inuyasha's previous comment.  
  
"Hey..You shut up!" Inuyasha yelled back. Kagome stared, surprised, trying not to laugh as hard as she could. "'Course I'm straight dammit!" Inuyasha yelled with an angry blush. And, just to prove it, he jumped up and ravished the surprised Kagome's mouth. "See!?" Everyone was staring at him like he was insane, save for Kagome, who was just, staring. Miroku sighed.  
  
"Inuyasha..denial isn't a good thing." Miroku commented looking away, saddened. "I am NOT denying anything! I am not gay!" Inuyasha shouted still blushing.  
  
"See? You're denying it. That is called "denial" Inuyasha.." Sango added. Inuyasha could only stutter and try to think of something to say.  
  
"Inuyasha, being gay doesn't make you weird, you should just admit it! Be proud!" Miroku cheered.  
  
"Well! Just because I don't go around grabbing women's' asses doesn't mean I'm gay!!!!" Inuyasha said triumphantly.  
  
"I'm slightly hurt!" Miroku said dramatically, earning odd stares from Inuyasha and Sango. "Well I am.."  
  
All of the sudden Kagome erupted in laughter and the other three turned around to look at her. Kagome had a small black book in her hand and without any warning Inuyasha dove at it. Kagome was still laughing and Miroku and Sango were way confused.  
  
"It's.um.my.uh.journal.I decided I should make one for college.Okay.It was a bet.and I lost.I wasn't supposed to tell." Inuyasha stuttered.  
  
"There is nothing wrong with a guy having a journal" Kagome snickered.  
  
"Oh really!? Then why ya laughin'!?"  
  
"Because.Because I REALLY know you aren't gay! Naughty, naughty thoughts in that book Inuyasha!" Kagome laughed. Inuyasha felt like he was going to die of embarrassment. He didn't know who he wanted to kill first; The people in the room with him, or himself. All Inuyasha could do was blush a deeper shade of red and pink and stutter. Miroku and Sango made a wild snatch for the little black book but ended up running into each other. Kagome quickly grabbed Inuyasha's hand and ran into the other room, and locked it so that the other two couldn't get in.  
  
"Don't get angry at me, I didn't read your journal." Kagome stated plainly.  
  
"Uh.How did you.why did you.?" Inuyasha continued to stuttered, still caught up with embarrassment.  
  
"So they wouldn't tease you about being gay and I knew because.I could see you writing bad things.I'm glad I made a correct guess!" Kagome laughed. Inuyasha stared at her.  
  
"OOOOHHHH! Whatcha doin' in there you two?" Sango 'oohed' and 'ahhed' Outside the door after discovering it was locked. Now, because this one particular door was odd even if you did the locking from the inside you still couldn't get out unless you had the key. (( don't you hate those doors?)) Now one thing Kagome didn't think about was that the key to help them out was conveniently placed on the kitchen counter. Which was not where Kagome and Inuyasha were located. No, they were located in Kagome's room.  
  
"Uh.Sango.Can you get the key and help us out?" Kagome called weakly from behind the door.  
  
"Nope!" Miroku's cheerful voice called back. Inuyasha growled, Miroku's eyes widened, Kagome sounded pissed, and Sango hurredly opened the door. "Much better" Inuyasha stated, his sharp gaze striking fear into his two friends.  
  
::Knock knock::  
  
"Who could be at the door.?" Kagome whispered.  
  
"It's Rin! May I come in?" A voice called behind the door.  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku panicked. "Hide!" Sango hissed under her breath. Inuyasha and Miroku ran for it. Where to hide..!? Miroku settled for stuffing himself on the highest shelf in one of the closets, praying that the little piece of wood would support his weight, while Inuyasha shoved himself under the sink cabinet.  
  
"Sure!" Kagome called. She prayed she wasn't in for an inspection, the boys weren't supposed to be there. Sango ran for the door and Kagome settled on the couch, trying to look as calm as possible.  
  
"Bad news..!" Rin panted, she had obviously been running everywhere telling everyone this 'news' she was speaking of. "The stupid people at this hotel decided that when we reserved all of these rooms that we would be leaving a day earlier than we had planned. So, we have to leave tonight! They already booked all of the rooms taken up by us for tomorrow so we have no choice but to leave." Rin stated, regaining her breath.  
  
Kagome and Sango sighed. They didn't want to leave. "When do we have to go?" Sango asked gloomily. "In two hours! Get packed!" Rin turned to take her leave but swirled back around. "I know you hang out with them so I'll ask you, have you seen Miroku and Inuyasha?" She inquired. "Oh!" Kagome said quickly. "They told us earlier that they were going to the pool!" she lied. Rin sighed in exasperation. "Great! I'm going to have to go get them!" she frowned. "Oh! We'll do it!" Sango suggested eagerly. "Well.all right.Tell them to hurry! Thank you!" Rin took off down the hall after giving the two girls a quick smile. For a teacher's aid she sure could run fast.  
  
"You can come out now!" Kagome yelled out into space after making sure well that Rin wasn't still there.  
  
Miroku opened the closet door and fell out while Inuyasha did the best he could to squeeze out of the tiny space he had miraculously fit himself into.  
  
"What's up?" Inuyasha asked, drawing air into his lungs. "You have no idea how hard it is to breath in there like that!"  
  
"We have to pack up and go.." Sango sighed.  
  
"What!?" Miroku yelped. "But we aren't leaving 'till tomorrow!" Inuyasha added. "No, no, no! The hotel screwed up and we are leaving in." Kagome trailed off and Sango looked at her watch. "An hour and forty five minutes." Sango finished for her. "I don't want to go back... back... there." Inuyasha spat nastily as if it were a curse word that even he wouldn't use. "I know you don't want to go back to school, Inuyasha, but we must." Miroku said sympathetically. "Ya I know." Inuyasha frowned and the turned to walk out the door with Miroku at his heels. "Where are you going?" Shippo asked, not paying attention the entire time.  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "We have to go pack our stuff up because we are leaving a day early." "No!" Shippo squeaked. "Well get over it. Now come on!" Inuyasha grabbed the little boys hand and dragged him next door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Everyone had packed and they were already on the bus on their way back to school. Shippo was already asleep and Miroku and Sango were barely awake. They were only about three quarters of the way there when Rin squeaked and jumped up to address everyone in the bus.  
  
"A few announcements! Keep in mind that there will be a school dance soon! I have to get the exact date, but be ready! Also we talked to the school and told them about the hotel mix up and we have agreed to give you tomorrow off! And then you have the whole weekend to yourselves! That's all!" She sat back down, pleased with herself that she had remembered.  
  
Inuyasha smiled in relief. "Good." He sighed. "I think I'm going to go visit my family tomorrow." Kagome said to herself thoughtfully. "You are?" Inuyasha asked her, hiding his disappointment. "Well, ya! You can go too if you would like! I'm sure mom wouldn't mind. You too Shippo, Miroku, Sango.." They all smiled. "Why not?" Miroku smiled. "This should be fun!" Sango and Shippo cheered. "Wait..what?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome sweatdropped. "Didn't you just hear a thing I just said?" She frowned. "Ya.but.Won't your mom want to kill me? I mean, I am the one that took her "baby" away from her. And I've never met her in person, come to think about it, so won't she just want to kill me more.?" he questioned. "No." Kagome said simply not really thinking about it. "We'll head out tomorrow around seven. So everyone needs to wake up between six and six thirty. All right?" They all nodded.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They all finally arrived and everyone was restless from the bus ride. Most were tired, along with Kagome and the rest. They needed sleep anyway so they settled for curling up in bed and drifting asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They alarm clock beeped loudly and annoyingly in his ear. "fuuuuuck." Inuyasha groaned and shut it off. He buried his face back into the pillows. That didn't settle well with Miroku. He threw his own pillow at Inuyasha, startling him, and making the stubborn boy fall off the bed jolting him awake with a well put together vocabulary. "Miroku what the hell are you thinking!? Fuck! I just want to sleep and I need stupid bitches like you waking me the fuck up!" He growled. "Get ahold of yourself." Miroku said back calmly, getting the audacity to throw another pillow at him. "Now get dressed." Miroku ordered.  
  
Inuyasha was way too tired for this and just did what he was told. After he was finished getting dressed, he laid back down on his bed, waiting for the girls to come bounding into the room, with way too much energy at that time in the morning, as usual.  
  
"Can we come in?" A tired voice called from behind the door. So much for the usual energy. "Yes!" Miroku called back. Sango sauntered in and sat on the chair looking about ready to pass out, Kagome laid on Miroku's bed and Shippo plopped onto the floor. Hell, compared to these girls, Inuyasha looked like he robbed a candy bank and ate it all. "Come on, come on! Lets go! Wake up!" Miroku called. //He looks like he drank expresso.// Inuyasha mentally added thoughtfully. Everyone groaned, slowly stood up, and got ready for the extremely boring road trip.  
  
[[Note the word "boring". This means I will not write the drive there because it is way too boring to need any attention.]]  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Be on your best behavior all of you.." Kagome hissed before ringing the doorbell. Kagome's mother answered the door and squealed in delight when she saw her daughter. "Oh! So glad to see you!" Ms. Higurashi chirped as she enveloped Kagome in an embrace. "Who are your friends?" She asked her daughter, smiling. "Well. This is Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and.Inuyasha!" Kagome spat Inuyasha's name hurriedly, knowing all too well that not only was he sentenced to severe questioning as the role of the 'boyfriend', but, as Inuyasha had said before, she didn't know how she would take this whole, 'You took my baby' thing, as Inuyasha put it. But, unfortunately, Ms, Higurashi was way too sharp to pass up that last name. "Nice to meet you all! So, you're Inuyasha?" She extended a hand. Inuyasha reluctantly took it. "Yes, Ms. Higurashi." He tried to be as polite as he could. //Shit.That look in her eyes is scaring me..// Inuyasha thought, worried. "So, I didn't know you went to school with Kagome! What a surprise!" She smiled, still not letting go of Inuyasha's hand, which was, quite frankly, freaking him out. "Ya, I didn't know she was going to my school until I saw her in class." He answered the cheery comment that was undoubtedly a question hidden underneath. "That's nice!" She finally let go of his hand. "So, have you guys gone out on dates yet?" She inquired smoothly. Kagome was feeling terrible. Did her mother really have to question him in front of everyone? Hopefully, he would also know, that you never lie to parents. They just know. "Yes, we have been on a few.." He said, smart enough to tell the truth.  
  
"I see." She nodded slowly, not taking her eyes off of his. He felt fidgety under her constant gaze. It just wasn't normal. "So. Did you have a good time?" She continued the all out question assault. "Yes, I did." Inuyasha answered, knowing he was supposed to be complimenting everything like some crazed person, but, his pride was getting to him. "Kagome.is very nice." He managed to choke out. "Thank you." Kagome said smally from behind. "Oh and Kagome, dear, is he nice?" "Yes mama.He's very.sweet." Kagome blushed. She couldn't see the word 'sweet' describing him but she shrugged it off. "Okay then! Come on in everyone!" Ms. Higurashi said suddenly after a several minute pause of awkward silence. "Mama, is it okay if we spend the night?" Kagome asked as everyone else rushed in. "Sure, honey!" Ms. Higurashi smiled. Kagome walked in and stretched. //It's good to be home.// She smiled at the thought.  
  
Inuyasha was sitting on the couch a little freaked out. He never wanted to see Ms. Higurashi again. Scary lady. "Sorry about that Inuyasha." Kagome walked up to him and the others. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were all laughing at how he reacted amongst themselves. "UH.ya." Inuyasha said absentmindedly. "Lemme show you guys your rooms!" Kagome said excitedly. Sango squealed and jumped up off the couch. Miroku and Inuyasha just stood up and followed her up the stairs with Shippo at their heels.  
  
Okay. Sango, Shippo, and I will spend the night in my room, while Inuyasha and Miroku will spend the night in the guest room. Deal?" Kagome finally concluded. Inuyasha shrugged. "Whatever." The rest nodded and put their bags in their corresponding rooms. "Kids!" Ms. Higurashi called from down the stairs. "I'm making dinner!". // oh shit. An entire dinner. With.her. I really don't want to.// Inuyasha groaned. This was going to be a long night. Why had he agreed to do this anyway.?  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Thank you guys so much for sticking with me! I had the worst case of writer's block with this story! That's why it took so long! I'll do my best to continue updating with it coming up. *whimpers* I hate school.  
  
~Mysteriouse Ramen~ 


End file.
